The Boy You Once Were
by MajesticDemoness
Summary: "Wait a minute this isn't Inuyasha's time, where are all her friends! Wait theres Sesshomaru he is a kid!" Kagome fell back in time futher then intended,way futher, and why was she forced to the western lands for being believed to be a strong priestess? A new journey for Kagome but with others who disliked her. I do not own Inuyasha just this plot line!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Step back 900 years…

Kagome inhaled sharply as her hands placed on the ancient smooth wood of the well. She had been in her time three days now since her recent

squabble with the stubborn half demon. She had stormed off and returned home to get away from his infuriating presence, which had gotten her so riled

up. He could be such a childish, egotistical, jerk sometimes. Shaking her head to clear it of thoughts of him, her pale slender fingers clutched the well edge.

She needed to go back, her friends would be missing her, though she thought it odd Inuyasha had yet to come and retrieve her. He was one to whine

about wasting so much precious time when they could be finding the shards. One of them needed to break the ice, and apparently it would be her this

time, considering he wasn't here yet.

Tugging her backpack straps further out so the weight shifted, and was mainly tugging against her palms now; she stepped up onto the edge and

looked down sensing the swirling ancient energy slightly wrap about her own aura. It tugged at her hungrily trying to lure her into the dry well.

But something felt odd, like out of place to her, but then again she hardly ever just stood and let the well's energy surround something tugged

at the back of her mind though. It didn't feel quite right, and the feeling of this boring day was soon to turn into a long one came to grace her thoughts.

Blinking she shook her head, she was letting her thoughts and paranoia wander too far. Her left hand came to grasp about the small chunk of the jewel

that was now melded together that hung loosely about her neck from a silver chain.

Her lungs filled with air once more as she just stepped, letting herself plummet into the darkness below and the familiar magick lapped at her form as

it consumed her in a bright illuminated light. To Kagome it seemed stronger this time for some odd reason, and the normal timing of when she thought the

light would fade didn't come she began to panic slightly. Her eyes closed tightly as she just wielded herself to be calm and within a couple more minutes

she landed firmly on solid ground once more, the blinding light fading around her. She gave her head a rough shake as her gaze roamed up and the

comforting blue sky she had seen are hundreds of occasions came in view. Sighing she heard no movement above which indicating none of her

companions were around to help her out she gripped the side of the well and began climbing her way towards the surface. The fresh cool air hit her fully

once her head emerged from the damp hole. Taking a deep breath she hauled herself out backpack and all and now sat on the edge.

Panting she wiped at her brow ridding the slight bit of sweat which resided over her skin. She hadn't climb out the well in a long while by herself, and

it even more surprised her that Inuyasha or at least Shippou wasn't here to greet her. Her chocolate hues then swung around as she saw her

surrounding they weren't the same, the woods were way thicker then last she saw of them, the area was darker and she couldn't hear the sounds of the

village which was near the well. Standing she studied the area, where was the sacred tree, she spun all the way around trying to find it but it was gone…

no where to be seen. The small area which surrounded the well was even smaller now she had only a few steps before she ran into straight woods.

"What is going on…?" Kagome asked softly out loud. This wasn't either of her times she was so use to traveling, where had the damned well taken her

now. Feared consumed her as she looked to the ancient dry well she had emerged from. Her gaze watched in closely and her spiritual powers allowed her

to see the red sparks which danced along the edge. Kagome had never seen that before…a new magick had seemed too been added to the powers of the

well…but how. How was she to return to the other times, and more specifically what era was she in now.

Biting her bottom lip, the chilling wind whipped through the late afternoon causing her midnight hair to flow behind her. Kagome tried forcing herself

calm, trying to think of what to do but her fears were bettering her as her gaze swung left then right. The thought of trying the well again plagued her

mind but what if it only threw her further back, or worse not work at all. Closing her eyes she focused her powers on searching the area for any 'company'

as her hand tightly clasped the jewel fragment. This was not good; she needed to get out of here, needed to return to her friends but how? She sensed

no presences within the area so far, but she knew soon some demon would come for the jewel. The two options rolled over in her mind, one try the well,

and two, figure out where the heck she was and learn how to reroute the well if it didn't work. Groaning softly her eyes fluttered open and landed onto

the time portal she constantly used.

Stepping to it her gaze looked down into the darkened pit, taking her chance she dropped her bag inside first and then slowly lowered herself to

where she just dropped down a couple feet, landing gracefully but nothing happened. The energy was there but no bright light, no sparkling rays…

nothing. Whimpering softly her hands came to cover her face as she shook her head causing her hair to spread across her shoulders. This was not her

day, but how did it happen why did the well change course, what was that extra magick she only now noticed…had it been Naraku's doing? "Ugh…" The

thoughts swarmed within her mind as she looked back up to the fading day above. "Well…idea one didn't work lets try two…" her tone sarcastic as she

fumbled her way back up the dry well with her pack. Once there she settled for heading in the direction that the village was suppose to be in but for some

reason she knew it to be all woods before even getting there.

The low limbs and small twigs tore at her exposed skin, along with her hair. It was getting frustrated every ten steps or so she had to slow and

untangle herself. Releasing a frustrated sigh she continued forward determined to figure this whole thing out as soon as possible. Finally after what

seemed like ages the woods thinned and she heard soft murmuring noises like a group of people. Quickening her pace she soon slowed her approach and

what came into view were several figures…but it wasn't what she expected, not human at all. It was several demons all congregating and arguing among

themselves. She could make out they were in armor and picked up several bits of the conversation like. 'It is time for war.' 'The Western lord was being

foolish to aid them.' 'The northern lord was no better.' It was irritating she was only catching brief comments of the demons. 'We should kill them both and

take the land, it should be ours, and they are too weak to carry out it out properly.'

Those words echoed in her mind, this couldn't be good and she was guessing these demons were some type of mercenaries. She had to get out

of here before they took notice of her arrival, slowly and silently she shifted her feet and turned back and taking her leave. She had over heard stuff she

knew they would kill over and right now she prayed the wind would not change on her if they found her scent she was doomed, though her barrier

blocked some of it, she didn't wish to be slaughter tonight or any night for that matter. Once she estimated to be a good three blocks away she took a

deep breath and then the urge just washed over her to run and that is what she did. She sprinted quickly through the thick woods avoiding branches and

grounded trees. Her only thoughts were getting far away from them, for she knew they could easily catch up if they knew. Sesshomaru was the Western

lord right? They were going to try and kill him? She scoffed at the idea. Good luck to them, Sesshomaru the feared and viscous legend killer was far being

an easy prey.

Her feet carried her swiftly through the darkening forest. Kagome knew she would end up camping alone…in these creepy woods. The idea didn't

sit well with her and she moved faster her breaths coming in pants and her legs beginning to ache. A glorious sound then came to her ears, rushing water

and she quickly raced towards the noise. Stumbling slightly she came to a clearing and as her hearing had told her, a river of slow rapids rested in front of

her. "Better then the woods…" Kagome muttered but then her gaze spotted in the distance, smoke. Three patches of smoke raised above the tree tops

across the river. Her heart leaped for joy at the sight praying it was a village, that normally being a sign of people. Finding the well again would be hell she

knew but she would worry about that when the time came. Perhaps there was a reason she was here, just as she was in Inuyasha's era.

Her hues moved from one end of the river as far as she could see and then to the other, a smile came to her lips as she spotted to her far left

a bridge and her feet quickly carried her to it as her eagerness grew to go to those that she hoped were people. Crossing the man made bridge wasn't as

bad as she thought it would be, the boards had looked old and unable to support much weight but testing each on as she made her way across the roped

contraption she soon found herself on the other side. Sprinting once more into the less thick woods she soon spotted what she desired. A small village of

about twenty or so huts, and she heard the squeals of children as they chased each other around the area. There were several lushes' gardens about the

area as she slowly departed from the woods to the small town, but a thought came to mind as she glanced down over her appearance. They would flip

and give her strange looks walking in looking like this, she knew from timeless experiences with her companions of coming into new villages and in this

time she had to be careful not knowing what to expect so she hurried back to a tree and dug through her yellow pack as it would be strange enough to

have with her.

Digging to the bottom of the bag she pulled out the set of priestess robes she had received as a gift from the Inuyasha village. The color was of

white and dark blue with red trim. This would have to do. She prayed that the fashion wasn't too different of this time and place. Stripping her clothes off

and quickly dressing in the foreign clothing to her, she re-stuffed her bag debating rather to hide the pack or take it with her. Decide to take it with her if

anyone to asks she would say it was magick. Kagome supposed she could call herself somewhat of a priestess. She knew herbs to heal, could construct a

barrier for a small amount of time, and she could purify to an extent. Taking a deep breath she swung the pack on back and walked the path which would

now determine her future….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –Midnight calling

Thanks for the R&R keep it coming and I will post more chapter two enjoy! If you like my writing you might like my other story I am working on another kags/sesshy fic which two ghost are trying to get them together or else the ghost are forever stuck between living and dead.

-MD

She forced her steps to be light and graceful keeping her head held high as a priestess should. Following the path down to the village her hues

remained forward as she came upon the first few huts, the bustling women who were preparing food or tending to clothes turned their gazes to

her and she gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. Smiles graced their lips as they bowed to her. Apparently they believe her being a miko,

sighing in relief she placed a smile on her lips. An elder man then came up to her his deep green eyes danced in merriment and mischief, Kagome

could only guess how charming he must have been in his younger days.

"Greetings to you priestess, we have not had a miko in our village in some time. It is a honor to have you here and we hope you stay for a

time?" Another smile came to the man's lips as she gave him a nod and replied. "I shall remain a couple nights I can offer healing serves and a

blessing spell over the village." She watched his smile widen and returned her nod. "That would be wonderful Lady…?" Kagome let the question

roll around in her thoughts and decide it would be alright to give her name. "Kagome." She said softly answering him. "Ah, lovely name priestess,

I will show you to the hut you may stay in, it belong to our late healer she passed away near year ago and have yet replace her, a good healer is

so hard to come by."

Kagome nodded in agreement as she followed the man down the path. "Pardon me but may I know your name?" She watched him glance to

her over his shoulder. "I am the village leader, I go by Ninsho. This is the hut Priestess." She gave him a curt nod and he returned it and walked

off. Kagome watched him a moment before pushing the small wooden door open, the small room was dusty and smelled of herbs. It had several

shelves lining the dark wooden brown walls. On the shelves small vials were placed and in a far corner two large carved chests sat collecting

dusts. A small makeshift bed lay in the opposite corner. Kagome took a deep breath and then released it into a sigh; she prayed she could pull

this off for the next two days. Her figure fell back to leaning on the rough wall, she was glad she had some training in this for this was the time

they were going to be put to the test.

Tugging her pack off, she placed it near the door, as her hands then came to her hips as she studied her surroundings. Rolling her sleeves

she picked up what looked like strips used to wrap wounds and began dusting the shelves and the other items in the room. Stumbling across a

small closet type area she found a makeshift broom which aided her cleaning frenzy a lot. By the time night fell which had only been a couple

hours away, the small hut looked twice as more homey as it had when she first encountered it. Standing at the doorway she admired her handy

cleaning job. "Well at least when they do find a healer it might not be filthy unless they waited another year."

A young boy had come by earlier and left her some fire wood and extra blankets since the nights were growing colder and winter was soon

to set it. Using her modern technology she easily had a small fire going within a couple minutes with her handy dandy lighter. Kagome had redone

the bed making it more comfortable and was pleased with the new blankets considering the older ones were in need of a good scrubbing. Settling

in for the night she pulled a book from her pack and began reading from the marked page.

She soon found herself slipping into a light slumber the book sliding from her hand and onto the padded bedding, her sleep didn't last long

however when a sudden knock came at her door and Kagome shot up , her vision swam for a few moments as she remembered were she was.

The banging came again as she heard a near hysterical voice on the other side. "Lady Kagome please help, my mother is very ill and she is with

child." Groaning mentally Kagome forced herself to her feet and grabbed the bag of fresh herbs that she spent a half hour collecting right before

dark. Stumbling to the door since there was hardly any light the embers of the fire dying low. Soon as opened the door the cold wind swept in

causing goosebumps to form over her skin.

Kagome studied the boy in the light of his candle which flickered violently.

"I am here I am coming, lead the way." Watching the boy spin on heel he was near running to return to his mother, Kagome jogged to keep with him as he lead her down the windy path. She was praying now to have the strength and knowledge to do this; she had only seen two birthings when in Inuyasha's village. They soon made an entrance into a hut closer to the woods, when entering Kagome's gaze went about the room studying her surroundings; her gaze then fell upon a woman whose stomach was heavy with child.

Sighing she made her way to the woman and felt of her head and then of the her stomach, she had fever which wasn't good. Glancing to the boy who just simply hovered twiddling his fingers. "Boil water, how far is she in her pregnancy?" The lad stuttered for a moment before she got a clear answer. "Around seven months, father died couple months ago…I will boil the water." Kagome worked pulling several herbs from her pouch like bag until she came across her desired one. Feverfew, known for breaking heavy fevers like this case. Kagome hoped that the woman's sickness wouldn't bring on labor. Soon a pot of boiling water was set beside her and Kagome grounded the Feverfew, Rosemary, and garlic, she soon mixed the herbs into a cup of water adding a bit of lemon balm to aid in the taste.

"Sit your mother up and help me make her drink this, this shall break the fever." She watched the boy nod and he sat pulling his mother's upper body into his lap. Kagome lifted her chin and squeezed slightly the woman's mouth parting. Blowing over the steaming herb potion Kagome placed it to the lady's lips and poured slowly. After a couple slight coughing fits the girl began to drink the substance and a sigh crossed Kagome's lips as she had the boy lower the lady back down into the blankets. This was going to be a long night…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Meeting the Legend

* ************************

Okay lets get up to eight reviews to update next chapter, enjoy R&R thanks for reviews.

*****************************

Kagome walked the worn path as thoughts swarmed within her mind. This was her third day in this ere, which she discovered it was four hundred

years even further then Inuyasha's. Shaking her head a deep sigh crossed her lips; she had tended to seven people while in the village and the

woman who had been pregnant recovered quickly. Kagome had been glad it had only been a common cold. After that several villagers had come

to her, all from scrapes to even one who got injured when getting pinned under a tree. She congratulated herself for a job well done and playing

the priestess correctly. So ended up the small amount of training she had came in handy after all. Her gaze then scanned the empty trail ahead.

Ninsho had told her how to get to the next village from here, he had told her it was much larger then theirs and quite more crowded. The villagers

had even given her bow and arrows, so at least now she was protected more then she had been previously. Ninsho had said that the village she was going to has an elder priestess who knew much about curses, it was her specialty.

Kagome had been pondering if this priestess could perhaps aid her with her well problem, but then again Kagome kind of wondered if she could find the well again. For some reason she felt strangely like she was Kikiyo at this moment. Her left hand on her pack strap and her right holding

her bow in place; her raven hair flowing smoothly behind her in the late morning breeze. She missed her group dearly and wished they were here

to keep her company; she was alone now with the shards and in a strange world, with her only protection of her arrows. She missed Inuyasha's gruff voice and strong demeanor. The gossiping with Sango always helped the day go by more quickly and the monks calming aura, along with his

wisdom kept her worries a bay. Kagome didn't know if she could do this alone, not to mention she didn't know what trials she faced in this place. Several times she wondered if this just wasn't cruel prank played by fate to torture and make her life more complicated.

Shaking her head sharply to clear her thoughts she returned to stretching her senses to make sure no danger was coming. This was going to

become difficult if she was going to be alone the entire time here. Sleep would be minimal, but if she stuck to the villages it would be a lot simpler.

Ninsho had said it was a little over a days walk to get to the neighboring village, which is why she started at dawn, she hoped to get their before

dark. There was no way to find it at night considering her vision was limited even though she did have a flashlight. Coming to the conclusion at the next town she would need to earn some money, perhaps buy a horse, it would make things a lot quicker. She was searching for someone who would have the answer how to open the well once again, and get her back to the future. That was probably why Inuyasha did not come for her, he couldn't get through and I…couldn't get back. Twice now she was near to tears but she held them back, this was no time for this, the quicker she did this the quicker she could return to him. Inhaling sharply a determine look set in her features as she pushed herself to walk faster. She would get back to them all, no matter what she had to do.

* * *

Luck must have been with her for she came to the town with out harm and about half hour before dark, the path hadn't been too rough to walk and she was glad for it. As Ninsho had told her it was much larger and many more people crowded around shops, even at near dusk. She caught a bit of piece of a conversation. The man had said some army was coming through tonight, that this was one of the largest villages on the border and the army would most likely camp here tonight. Kagome wanted nothing of that; she remembered how the warriors were in Inuyasha's time, they acted crudely and savage chasing woman around and abusing the villagers. Kagome then heard another bit of gossip from a woman chattering to an elder man. 'I heard the Lord's son is ill so he seeks a priestess who is mastered in healing arts, he has been scouting the villages.' Kagome paused a moment listening in. 'The Lord's only son ill? If he dies there will be such a war, we will all be slaughtered.' She heard the elder say. Kagome forced herself to more on, this couldn't be good and here she was at the village where they were seeking a priestess to heal. Swallowing hard she then spotted a large hut in the distance with a elder woman dressed in miko robes.

Kagome's heart leaped slightly with joy, as she forced herself through the crowd to make her way to the elder priestess, Kagome kept her eyes glued to her and within a few moments the gaze of the miko turned and clashed with her own. Her heart skipped a beat at that for she sensed something odd about the woman, she was powerful and kind but strange, like not human almost. Kagome soon found herself only a few feet from the priestess and watched her lower her head in a greeting and Kagome found herself returning the gesture. "Come Kagome." At the words Kagome's eyes widened, how did she know her name? Stepping to the elder the miko, Kagome was hustled into her hut which smelled strongly of herbs and brewing potions. Spinning on the woman Kagome watched the miko closed the door tightly. "I am lady Krintona, I am priestess here. You have trailed far Lady Kagome." The words echoed in Kagome's mind a moment before she shook herself out of her shocked state.

"Lady Krintona, I come to you for help, if by chance you can aid me. " Hesitating a moment Kagome watched Krintona walk to a table and sit, the

woman's hand went to a tea cup as she brought it to her lips and took a long drink. After a moment the cup went back to the table. Kagome

heard the lady speak again, her voice soft, near musical. "I know you have Kagome, you have come far, across time I assume." Mouth dropping

Kagome gawked, how did she know? Hearing the priestess laugh brought Kagome again from her thoughts. "Do not fret Kagome no one else

knows, I have many talents. All though I am not sure if I can help you with your predicament, the old well has had a strong dark magick placed

over it, the well is fighting the effects and caused it to alter and close. I do not have the power to help reverse the effects nor do I know who

placed the spell over it." Kagome's heart sank at her words as she took a deep breath. "But I do know of an ancient demon sorceress who

resides on the northern mountain, in the far Northern kingdom of course. She may have the answers to aid in your return to your proper time"

Kagome just sighed deeply and plopped down on the floor were she had stood. Just great, perfect she had to go clear across feudal Japan to go

to a sorceress who _might_ be able to help her. Groaning loudly her hands went to her temples and rubbed before looking back to the other priestess who was raising a slender brow to her. "Do not despair Kagome, things will work out in time. Fate has an odd way of making sure. Come sit have tea and a meal, you may stay with me this night if you wish." Nodding Kagome stripped her bag and weapon from her back and moved to the table and plopped down, her legs were aching. She watched Krintona pour another cup and slide it across the table. Kagome felt comfortable in her presence like she had known her a long while, and not just ten minutes. Several questions came to mind so Kagome just opened her mouth and started asking. "What talents do you have, how did you know I was coming and were I was from? Who is this army the villagers are talking about and the Lord?" Kagome heard another laugh from the miko.

Krintona studied her guest a moment before answering. This girl was strong and a loving soul, selfless. "My talent is second sight Kagome; I had several visions of you three days ago when I assume you came into this era. As for the army, it belongs to the Western Lord, he seeks a healing miko for his son, he has gone through many of our kind and none can seem to help the boy." Sighing Krintona sipped her tea once more before continuing. "Watch yourself Kagome while the soldiers are here, they can be dangerous. They are searching for more healers I presume, but they shouldn't bother with us for I am a spell caster not much of a healer besides herbs and potions and you are not even known of, they search for a healer who holds powers naturally." She watched Kagome nod and glance out the window were the last few rays of light were fading from the darkening sky. "Kagome that power you hold about your neck, you must be very careful with it, especially tonight most of the army is of demons, they will sense it and desire it, as in your time. It is no different here. You must stay hidden"

Kagome nodded and sighed once more, she was going to be here forever at this rate. She had to travel clear across Japan, which could take a year! Groaning mentally she shoved the wooden cup forward, not really wanting to drink right now. How was she going to do this? Her attention was caught as several shouts were heard outside about the army approaching. She heard shuffling and boots cluttering outside as she assumed people were clearing out the area. Watching Krintona rise form her chair she heard the woman whisper softly. "Stay here Kagome." Nodding in answering her, the elder miko left Kagome to her own thoughts. The next she heard horses trotting in and a booming voice shout. "By law of the Lord of Western lands we are allowed to camp here this night. We search for any Priestesses you may have in this village to come and aid the Lord himself who have healing abilities." Kagome then heard a man answer the demon who she assumed had shouted. All she could hear was muffled voices for a couple minutes until she heard Krintona's soothing voice.

"I am the only priestess who resides in this village and my strength isn't in healing, it is in spell casting Captain Santos, so there is no point in remaining here long." Kagome held her breath hearing those words, Krintona was protecting her. Kagome's hand held over the jewel fragment casting a small barrier over the object as she chanted softly. It would only hold a couple hours so she had to get out of here. Her barriers never lasted long, she was too untrained. She would wait for things to settle and then make her way to the woods. The voices reached her ears once more from the captain. "My men will camp right outside the village we ask for only common hospitality. We will not harm anyone as long as they do not cause trouble for us." His voice faded from her mind once more. Within a few more minutes Krintona returned inside taking a deep breath before speaking. "I fear for the worst they are already eyeing some of the village girls, Kagome you must escape from here, I am sorry but I didn't think there would be so many of them." Kagome cut her words off. "It is fine Krintona; I need to go anyway I have placed a small barrier onto the shard to hide it for a while. I will wait a while till things settle, so then I will sneak away. I must ask about the sorceress, what mountain what is her name?" She watcher the elder take a deep breath before answering. "It is said to be the highest mountain on the last peak there is a cave which were she resides, her name is Lady Saskey." Kagome nodded to her as her gaze moved down the jewel fragment which she twiddled in between her pale fingers.

A scream was heard outside which drew both their attentions followed by a very upset lady's voice. "Release me horrid beast, I don't wish to go with you!" Krintona quickly hurried back out and an argument then started, within a few minutes another stern male voice pierced the early night. Kagome gripped slung her pack on and gripped her bow drawing an arrow and readied it on her string. She stepped out the back way and circled round to the small alley way which led back to the front, she peered around the corner to see Krintona being roughly handled and the other female was on her knees at a demon's feet. The stern voice came once more as it ordered for the release but the captor whined saying he was only having fun. Kagome saw four demons standing around, one which had three swords strapped to his waist and long silver hair hung down to his backside. That demon had his back to her but she also assumed it was the demon trying to get the female released.

There was two other demons standing near the silver haired one holding Krintona, and then the demon who held the girl, Kagome predicted she

could take them out if she was quick about it. Cursing beneath her breath she wished she was near anywhere but in this era. They were

discussing something, which Kagome couldn't quite hear, when her chocolate hues saw the demon roughly push Krintona down to her knees that

was the last straw. Her jaw setting in determination as her eyes narrowed slightly; her hand pulled the arrow taunt on the string as she stepped

out and raised her own voice. "Leave them alone." Kagome then had the attention of the entire group. Krintona shook her head mentally telling

her don't be stupid Kagome predicted. The silver haired demon had yet to turn and face her, his movement was slow as she watched his foot shift

on the dirt and slowly spun on heel facing the one who dare disturb his business. Kagome met pure golden eyes then which was set on a face

which had two bluish demonic stripes lacing his pale cheeks.

Near gasping her eyes widened as she realized who this was, the great dog demon lord Inutaisho, the father of her best friend and one of her greatest enemies. He was alive…?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Making the deal

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews, here you go chapter 4 enjoy.

* * *

Her bow string pulled tight as she aimed towards the legendary demon lord. Her courage faltered momentarily before returning her features

completely serious and determined; her gaze set on him. "I ask you sir, to please leave them alone." Kagome felt sparks of her miko powers

dance along her aura, ready to release at moments notice.

Inutaisho raised a slender silver brow to the girl which stood unafaird before him. Her aura was strong and lined with purity powers, she was a

miko he mused to himself. Perhaps this is the priestess which he had been seeking for the last month. He took in her young form before his gaze

slid back to his men which held the two women. "Let them go." Inutaisho watched his men mutter and allowed the females to slip away. He

wanted no trouble this night, especially he didn't wish to take on a miko even though her powers were unsteady. She was strong he sensed,

and thought it better for a peaceful meeting to attempt to lure her on his good side. "Priestess, we will harm no one. Please lower your weapon.

My men were being foolish I know." He watched as she hesitated a moment but her bow slowly lowered, her string still taunt. A sign of distrust,

she was smart. "May I inquire on who you are priestess?" Her fear was there he knew, which she hid it fairly well as he then heard her

emotionless tone. "I am Lady Kagome, and I wish for no trouble either; Lord Inutaisho of the Western kingdom." She went silent again and he

pondered briefly.

He took a step towards her and his gaze narrowed slightly as her hand tightened about her bow. "Where do your powers lie Kagome?" He kept

his stance loose, to seem nonthreatening to her. He watched her raise a brow to him now in question. "If you are considering I am a healing miko, you are mistaken My lord. I'm a simple spell casting miko, I travel about where I may be needed." He nodded to her taking another step.

"I see."

He simply stated to her as he watched her take a step back. His gaze moved beyond her shoulder as he saw three of his men attempting to

sneak upon her for threatening their lord. If the fools wish to try it, then he decided they would get whats coming to them.

Kagome felt the demonic energies behind her now, but she didn't dare to look back. She knew the alley way was just across from her, making a

run for seemed pretty pointless. Inutaisho though seemed to be cautious approaching her so perhaps he thought she was more powerful then

she was, that was the only card she had to play. Kagome forced her voice calm and emotionless once more. "I would recommend your men to

stay back unless they wish to become purified." She raised her energy level a bit in a threatening way which caused her aura to flare. "I don't

appreciate being surprised Lord Inutaisho."

Sighing mentally he knew now that he doubted she would come willingly, he decided demon speed would be in order to strip her of the meager

weapon. When focused back on her it seemed she read his mind, her bow came up once more pointed to his form, her arm pulled back and she

released the arrow. His eyes narrowed as he watched her do this, a blinding light consumed the tip of the weapon and his focus was on it as it

sped towards him. In a swift easy motion he caught the wooden rod between his fingers, and the power which had been laced on it faded.

His attention returned to her but she was gone. He growled beneath his breath for knowing the distraction now. "Smart..." he muttered lightly.

"But slow..." His movements turned swift but graceful as he followed the girls scent. His demonic speed allowed him to appear near invisible.

Within a moment he appeared before her, his larger figure hovering over hers.

Kagome released a gasp of surprise as she stumbled back. He does have Sesshomaru's speed...she was kind of hoping he was slower but as

usual fate wasn't so kind. After steadying herself, she stepped from him; her voice not so fearless now. "What exactly do you want?" She balled

her fist near her hips prepared to charge what little of her powers she could summon waiting for his answer. His brow rose to her as he spoke

less sternly. "I wish to escort you back to my palace to tend to a patient. He has been sick for some time and gets more ill by the day. I have

traveled far, seeking healers and none can tell me what ails my son." The thought hit her heavily then, like a ton of bricks. It is Sesshomaru he

speaks of, he is the boy who is ill. She studied the demon before her carefully, before speaking once again. "And say I come with you, and I can't

heal him will you kill me?" She watched a grin play across his handsome features, it looked as if he wish to laugh at her.

She was quite amusing, why would she think he would kill her? Most his people knew he is quite lineate. Clearing his throat and forcing his

features to be serious once more he spoke lightly. "No harm would come to you priestess while in my care, you have my word." Watching her

carefully it looked as if she near wanted to laugh this time. She apparently was not from this part of the country, considering he took her humor to

be because he told his word as a demon; so mistrusting this little human was, it seemed. Shifting his position he approached her slowly. "But I

can't promise you to be completely unharmed if you won't come willingly, nor your friends safety." He hit a soft spot it seemed, she cared for

others, which means she would protect them and probably do near anything to keep them safe.

Kagome mentally groaned, why was life so unfair, and why did people always have to threaten the ones around her to get to her. Sighing softly

she raised her chin in defiance to the demon lord before her."I will come with you but you and your men must leave the village, tonight."

Watching him raise a brow to her in question once more before responding. "Very well priestess." She supposed she could trust him, she sensed

no ill will towards herself and he was Inuyasha's father after all. Stepping towards him then as in saying she agreed he moved quickly as his arm

snaked about her waist pulling her up against his muscled body. Blinking she looked up to wondering what the heck he think he was doing. She

watched a smirk line his thin lips slightly as they were back before his men in a instant. Kagome heard him bark orders as he released her a

moment he walk around the camp. He was soon back at her side once more his arm back about her body as they took to the air. She couldn't see

anything as they traveled the ground and surroundings a blur. "My men are leaving I am going ahead of them since I travel faster, no time to lose

when it comes to my son." Kagome heard him say through the wind which wipped by them. She was feeling somewhat sick to her stomach as she

clung to his robes. This was going to be another long day...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Sickness

Thanks for the reviews and the moment you all been waiting for, the kiddy sesshy! Yay! R&R

His breathing was shallow and his pale skin hot to the touch, Kagome leaned over the twelve year old Sesshomaru and slid the damp cloth over his flesh. She couldn't believe her own eyes, he looked so helpless and innocent, not at all the Sesshomaru of the future who has attempted to kill her countless times. His face was flush as if he fought for each breath of air to make it to his lungs, this whole situation didn't seem real to her, and what was she to do? She was no doctor, especially for a demon. His form was small, not near as filled out as his elder self, he was just starting to gain slight muscles over his torso area and arms. He was just a kid going to be a demonic teen soon, but she was sure he was dangerous enough, even at this age. Inutaisho had informed her that he had been like this near a month, and was getting weaker by the day, he had said it started out as like a human cold but slowly progressed to his current state. Kagome hadn't had a chance to sleep, Inutaisho had traveled with her near all night till about two hours before dawn.

A sigh crossed her lips as she watched the unconscious kid, trying to figure out what to do, or even where to start. His fever was high but she didn't know if herbs would aid him or not, he was demon after all. The room was already lined with vials of herbs and ointments, Kagome fumbled through the table of supplies looking for three particular herbs that Kaede had told her worked well on the immune system when mixed. Finally discovering them she blended the herbs with water and a type of broth. Sitting the boy up she forced his mouth open and poured the potion between his parted lips. He choked for a moment before willingly drinking the mixture. After she set the cup aside she pulled back the mountain of blankets finding only pant like article of clothing covering his lower half. She had also been given a list of things that had been tried to cure him, but soaking him in ice water wasn't one of them, and that would certainly break the fever…she hoped.

Stepping out the door the guard stood near by, taking a deep breath her gaze rested on the fox demon for a moment before speaking. "Fetch Lord Inutaisho please, tell him it is for his son." The demon sneered at her and marched off, she had a good idea it was because she was human. Even way back they had issues with humans, quite sad, and the wars between them not even having to occur yet. Her hues moved back to the boy as he shifted uncomfortably in the bed. What was she to do with him, she considered trying a bit of her miko gifts but she didn't wish to risk harming him more. Walking back to him she ran the cloth over his skin to cool him some. Ice water would do wonders for break a high fever, and in this case it seemed like a good option right now. A hand then came to rest on her shoulder and she glanced up sensing Inutaisho and he broke the silence. "You asked for me?" Kagome nodded to him. "I think I may be able to break the fever, but we need cold water, near ice water. We need to slowly place him in it, the cold will lower his temperature and hopefully break the fever."

"Very well , I know where we can go, follow me." He scooped his son up into his arms as he swiftly moved from the room, the priestess on his heels he sensed as he made his way through the maze like halls which formed his castle. "There is a lake, not far behind the palace, it will be freezing this type of year, priestess." His gaze moved down to his son as a groan crossed the boys lips. "Do you think you can hold him, if I was to carry you both we would get there a lot quicker." He stopped his stride and turned to her, he watched her nod as she held her arms out to take him. He slid the boy to her gently as he gripped her about the waist and once again they were off, the surroundings blurring out for a few moments but then it stopped near as soon as it started. Setting her down he took his son once more walked into the icy of the water of the lake, he heard her enter behind himself and was soon at his side.

Chills raced down her spine as she waded through the icy water which was now coming to her waist. She was glad she was use to carrying her brother around otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hold Sesshomaru for long. She watched as Inutaisho stopped and looked to her for direction, this boys life was in her hands right now and his father the great demon lord of the western lands was at a loss looking for her guidance, it was near to much for her. Stepping up to him she found her voice as she spoke lightly, "Slowly lower him in and let the water run over his body a few moments, and then take him back out. You must be careful he may start thrashing from the sudden rush of coldness. We will repeat the action a few times and the fever should break, I do think that is mostly what is causing him from recovering." The demon lord nodded to her and she studied him as he lowered the boy in the freezing water. Kagome shifted as the boy then began kicking and waving his arms about attempting to escape the hold.

His father held firm for a couple minutes before lifting Sesshomaru up, letting him regroup for a few minutes. His gaze turned to the girl, waiting expectantly. "How do we know if the fever breaks?" He watched her move closer to him and place her hand to the boys skin before speaking. "His skin will be cool to the touch, no longer heated." He nodded to her and then plunged the child back into the icy depths. He watched his son thrash about wanting to get away from the cold temperatures but he tightened his grip to assure no escape. After three more 'swimming lessons' for the demon child the priestess finally pulled her hand from him saying he was much cooler. Nodded he took his boy from the water and the priestess followed as he took his cloak wrapping Sesshomaru tightly in it to return some warmth to him. "I am going ahead to place him back in bed to get him warmer, will you be fine till my return?" He watched her nod before he sped off into the near distance.

Kagome watched him go as she hauled herself from the water, she was near soaked through from the boys thrashing causing the water to splatter everywhere. She waited on shore hugging herself as her gaze moved about the area, it was quite lovely here, she hadn't had much time to observe her surrounds since she had been hovering over the boy the last four hours. It must be beautiful during spring she assumed, her gaze taken in the fields and backyard gardens. Shivering she shook her head as she rubbed her arms trying to return some warmth into them as she started walking in the direction he had took off, they weren't to far away from the palace moon but far enough for her liking. Kagome just wanted to go back and change her clothing; but then she groaned mentally remembering this was her only set that would match this era. She was going to freeze for the next few hours as they dried , a deep sigh crossed her lips.

"What troubles you priestess?" Kagome stumbled slightly from being surprised at Inutaisho's voice. "Nothing my lord, just realized I don't have any of my other clothes with me." She took a couple steps forward but didn't the chance to go far before he once again had her in the air and back on the balcony of his son's room. "I will have a couple kimono's sent up to you.

" Kagome felt self conscious a moment as she felt his eyes move down then back up her figure before he walked away. "Please continue to watch over my son, if you need anything just send for me, I must depart to change myself." Kagome nodded to him as she watched him make his exit. She moved over and hovered next to the fire a few moments before looking over to Sesshomaru who was snuggly buried in blankets once more. His breath was much more steady and his looks had improved a bit, perhaps the water aided in his healing, she hoped before her gaze returned to the dancing flames of the fire, now all she could do is stuff potions down him and a few healing chants. Other then that, what else could be done, she refused to use her purity powers because she wasn't sure on how to maneuver them properly. She still couldn't get over the fact she was 900 years in the past baby sitting a demon who would one day grow to want to kill her. A soft knock brought her attention to the door as a young girl with deep bluish eyes approached holding folded material it seemed. "My lady your Kimono's." The girl spoke softly and gave a bow as she set the lovely colored garments on the dresser. "is there anything else you require my lady?" Kagome shook her head to the girl and she then departed.

Kagome shook her head roughly as she moved to fingering the first of the two kimono's , it was a dark green and felt of silk and it had gold designs she noticed as she lifted the gown and held it up to her form. It looked highly expensive and delicate for her to wear, but she didn't wish to insult her host much less freeze. She stripped her priestess clothing and laid it near the fire and pulled the kimono on, followed by

tying the lace like straps which held it in place. It fell to the floor and hugged her curves slightly, standing in front of the mirror she spun around studying herself a moment, why did she feel as if she was going to be bound to this place a long while, and why did it seem as if fate was mocking her. Kagome rubbed her face as she turned back to the bed were he laid. "This is going to be difficult I just know it." Her hand came to the shard that rested beneath her gown now, she had done put three barriers on it since the first, she didn't know how long she could keep it up, she needed to get out of here before something bad happens. She would stay until the boy was well enough to no longer need a healer, after that she was out of here to find the sorceress in the northern mountains. That is were her path was leading and that is where she would go, no one would stop her from getting back, she didn't belong here, not mention who knows what she could end up changing for being here. A deep sigh came to her lips, she hoped it was nothing serious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Awake

Groaning softly she rolled over in the large silk covered bed, Kagome hadn't had a decent sleep in months, and yet even though she wasn't on a schedule the dawn still set her internal clock. Forcing herself into a sitting position her hand came to her lips as she yawned. "Another day in super feudal Japan…" She mumbled lightly looking towards the balcony were the first rays of light splayed across

the walls. She hoped Sesshomaru would show more signs of life today, she had stayed up late into

the night spoon feeding him broths and potions, not to mention slipping him some modern medicine, hoping it would aid in his recovery. Considering he is a demon he should heal like ten times as fast as a human, which she hoped to be leaving by tomorrow after noon…by any luck anyway. Sliding from the bed her feet touch the cool floor which caused her to shiver slightly. Kagome tugged the t-shirt over her head and stuffed it back into her bag, she had snuck it on a few hours before considering it would be far more comfortable she assumed then the attire she had been given the previous night to sleep in.

She slipped into her priestess clothing which was finally dry and went to the door which joined hers to Sesshomaru's, cracking it open she peered in and viewed Inutaisho sitting on the bed edge mumbling what she figured was soothing words to his son. Taking a deep breath she then stepped into the room announcing her presence. " I didn't mean to intrude my lord, was just coming to check in on my patient." She watched a smile cross his lips as his gentle golden hues turned to her. "He is looking much better Lady Kagome, I thank you for your help in healing my son when no other could." Kagome felt a blush wanting to rise to her cheeks but she pushed the feeling down, she had to stay seeming professional, otherwise…she didn't particularly want to think about it." "Lady Kagome I don't wish to question you but what is that pendant which hangs about you neck that generates much power? It could be dangerous if not concealed properly." She mentally wanted to smack herself for not remembering to cast another barrier over it. Mumbling the familiar words the shard was once more sealed from senses.

"Just my own curse my lord, a duty that I must return to soon enough when my task is done here." Kagome mentally sighed as he just gave a nod, her own gaze moved to the boy as she stepped up to the bed. He did look quite better, his features far more healthy in appearance. Her fingers brushed the boys bangs from his face and his skin was cool to the touch. "He will be fine my lord, the fever broken and his breathing far more steady. I do believe soon I will be taking my leave." Taking a deep breath she moved to the table and began preparing a light broth for the boy's morning meal. "I ask of you to stay priestess, your hand in healing is powerful, as you demonstrated here, with my son. My palace is always open to you, for I owe you a debt. My son wouldn't have survived much longer with such a heavy sickness, I would prefer you to stay for you are quite talented." Kagome stilled at his words a moment before finishing mixing the remaining potion in the broth. " As I said my lord my responsibility is else where."

Inutaisho watched the young woman return to his son's side and tilt his head slightly back forcing the blend of substances into his mouth. She was a lovely creature even for a human, her hand steady and her heart kind, he wondered where exactly where she was birthed. Her accent was strange and her manner oddly stubborn like. His focus returned to Sesshomaru, his only son who had been near on his death bed yesterday and today look as if he could jump up at any moment. He wondered what exactly did she do to heal him so quickly, besides ducking him in ice water to break a fever. That was something he needed to remember, if someone was with a high fever place them in ice water to counter it, what a interesting procedure, he mused. " I have worked to attend to miko, I leave my son in your able hands, I will send food up for you." Standing he walked to the door and made his exit. His study seemed like a good place for him to retire for the next few hours.

Kagome had finished feeding the demonic child before sitting on the end of the bed, her book now in hand as she began to read, as she figured there wasn't much else for her to do right now. She soon found herself too distracted to read her thoughts straying once more to her friends and family, would she ever be able to return to them? Shaking her head she then remembered the demons from the woods, perhaps she should have a word with Inutaisho about the conversation she over heard. Shifting of the boy caused her gaze to rest on him as he continued to move about, she heard him mumble lightly as then a single word escaped his young lips. "Father?" He was waking up, she near wanted to jump in glee but also a sudden fear coursed through her heart. Kagome stumbled to the door and flung it open near screaming at the guard to get Inutaisho up here that his son was near awake. Pulling herself back in the room she stayed still watching the lad fumble around in the blankets trying to escape them. She didn't know what to do, approaching him could be bad especially being a stranger to him, so she would just stay away from him until his father arrived.

Within five minutes Inutaisho appeared from no where as he rushed to his son, his gaze scanning over the boy who resembled him so much. "Father." He heard the child say as their golden eyes clashed. "Hey Sesshomaru, how you feeling boy?" He helped him sit up, as he watch Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes like a pup. Inutaisho couldn't help the grin which lined his lips. "I'm fine father, I was feeling ill, but now

I'm fine." He saw where his son's gaze moved to next, the miko who had been hovering in the corner since he returned to the room. "That is Lady Kagome, Sesshomaru, she healed you. She is a miko." He watched Sesshomaru study her for a long minute , curiosity and a bit of distrust flashed through his son's golden orbs but it quickly faded. "Thank you lady Kagome for saving me, I am in your debt." The boy's head declined in a nod, covering for a bow.

"You are welcome Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome stepped up lowering her head in return. "I am glad you are recovering well, you seemed to have been worrying Lord Inutaisho." She studied the two demons who looked near like twins. "I am retiring to my room, if you need my services any longer my Lords, just call for me." She bowed lightly and departed to her room were she quickly closed the door and leaned heavily upon it. She allowed some of her tense muscles to loosen a bit. It had taken less time then she had predicted, at this rate tomorrow morning would be when she could take her leave, the boy was awake and probably soon to wander from his bed. Congratulating herself lightly she clasped onto the bed, she was glad that was over with and the thoughts of soon leaving this place caused a smile to grace her lips. "Northern mountains here I come…" Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath, several thoughts swarming her mind which caused her to shudder. She also made a mental note to speak to Inutaisho about the demons. "So much to do so little time…"

Kagome pushed herself to her feet and strolled out onto the balcony, this place was so serene, like nothing could ever penetrate its calm atmosphere. If she was to ever settle down, she wouldn't mind it to be a place just like this, perhaps not as large. She assumed Inutaisho had one of the larger estates in this region, he was quite powerful and persuasive after all. Her hands gripped the railing which circled around the edge of the balcony, preventing the residents of the room from taking a tumble. A sigh came to her lips as she observed the occupants below which bustled about the area doing chores. Her gaze reached further out into the gardens which were beginning to go dormant from the oncoming winter, she could only imagine how wonderful this place must look in spring and summer. Kagome found herself sighing once more, in a longing way. It was becoming a bad habit, all the sighing she had been doing lately, half the time for no real reason. Just seemed to her lately that nothing was going right, first the whole problem with Inuyasha, her mother was becoming ill, and now she was thrown into this place; this just wasn't her year apparently.

Her gaze slid to the balcony which rested a few feet away, the balcony which was connected to Sesshomaru's room. She wondered how a boy who was fairly kind and respectful turn into a heartless, egotistical, fool. Her nose scrunched slightly at the thought, one day that boy would attempt to kill her, but then again maybe he would remember and be more merciful? Kagome near wanted to laugh at that thought, The great Lord Sesshomaru, having mercy and pity. Shaking her head her dark hues returned to the horizon. "And Inuyasha would proclaim to hate Kikiyo…that would be the day…." that boy will grow and be a cold blooded killer, no ifs, ands, or buts. Pushing from the railing she made her way back into the room, her gaze rested on her pack then as she picked it up and shoved a few more articles into it that she had laid over her bed, she couldn't wait to get out of this place and hopefully tomorrow would be the day.

A knock came to her ears and she turned to face the joining room door. "Lady Kagome, I wish to speak with you." It was Inutaisho's voice which pierced through the wooden frame of the door. "Come in my Lord, I am just packing." Her gaze moved to his form as he stepped inside, his own hues resting on her movements as she stuffed her bag she felt. "I would like you to join my son and myself this evening to dine, since he is improving quite well." Kagome held her breath a moment before straightening and turning to him. "Very well My Lord, it would be a honor. Lord Sesshomaru seems very strong willed, I am glad he is recovering wonderfully." She watched him give a nod and soon answer. "He is much like his mother in strength, but in power he and looks follows my steps. I will see you later tonight, I assume you wish to leave by tomorrow night?" Taking a deep breath she nodded and turned back to her task, which was pretty much done she just didn't wish to be under his intimidating gaze.

He watched her curiously for a few moments more before turning to go but her voice halted his steps. "My Lord Inutaisho, a few days ago on my travel, I ran across a group of demons, I didn't catch names my lord but they seem quite set on killing you and the northern lord. They spoke nothing but bad of both of you, and I do believe they were mercenaries." He raised a brow to her as his claw hand rose to his chin and scratched a moment. "I ask how you avoided detection from these demons, if you say you think they were trained mercenaries." He watched her shift a moment before speaking. "I barrier sir, and the wind happen to be on my side that day, I was quite blessed other wise not to be discovered." He nodded then and the retreated to ponder this further in his study. "Thank you for telling me miko." He left her to her own devices as he quickly moved through the corridors of his palace to return to his sanctuary. Why would mercs be planning to attack, the region had been peaceful for the last three hundred years, this deeply disturbed him.

Entering his study he all but near plopped ungracefully in his chair and cleared the stack of papers from his sight. There was something about the miko which nagged at his senses, she was a very interesting human indeed, not to mention her healing abilities are quite amazing and that stone she guards. "Hmm…" His mind wandered back to what she had told him, he had heard nothing of it before this, and he had spies every where. If this was true he needed to dig deeper into it, as of now to prepare for dinner, he had been trying to think of a way to keep the miko here longer for some reason, he didn't know why. His clawed fingers came to rest on his temples as he rubbed slightly, his intuition tugged at his senses saying something was coming, and the priestess had something to do with it. Taking a deep breath he raised to his feet and moved to go to his room to prepare for the evening meal, until then he must think of some reason to keep her here.

* * *

Kagome spun around viewing herself in the long length mirror which hung upon the stone wall, she had bathed and now wore the second kimono which lord Inutaisho had given to her. She had pulled her hair up on top of her head which caused slight ringlets to hang about her shoulders. This was to be a interesting evening she assumed as her feet slid into slipper like shoes which she had also been given. Stepping out into the hall she found someone waiting for her, Lord Sesshomaru. His hues turned to view her and she felt uneasy, he approached her and held his arm out to her, he was near her height but she had a couple inches on him. She hesitated a moment before taking his arm, even now she felt cautious around this young demon, he was indeed dangerous.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Dinning with Royalty

Thanks for the reviews as usual folks, Chapter 7 here we go. Sorry took a while chaos around here.

Kagome forced herself not to tremble as the young lord escorted her down the corridor, heading for the dinning hall. His silence unnerved her and she dare not even throw a glance in his direction, his demeanor was near terrifying, she wondered how at such a young age he could be so powerful. "May I inquire to why you are so anxious Priestess?" His tone was calm and steady, like a pond undisturbed. "I'm unused to dinning in finery my lord." Which was partly true, that and she was near to jumping out her skin with being so close to guy who has attempted to kill her about twenty times give or take. Sighing mentally her gaze remained focused on paintings which decorated the halls, she refused to even think about the demon strolling next to her casually as if an old friend. His voice broke her thoughts once more and his words caused her to look to him then. "I have heard from my father that you are quite interesting, you and that particle stone about your neck." Her gaze rested on him a long moment, but he didn't even look her way.

Her free hand instinctively came to the jewel fragment. "It is my duty, my lord. I protect it from falling into the wrong hands." Kagome saw him give a curt nod in acknowledgement. "I see." She soon found them rounding the corner and two large mahogany doors carved in a scene of cheery blossom trees losing their vibrant flowers in mid fall came into view. It was very lovely, and the door probably three times her height. They were parted enough for people to slip easily in and out into the dinning hall, and she felt her escort give a slight tug so they could continue. Stepping into the overly large room which was lined in elegant tapestries and brilliant paintings caused her to near gasp but what really stole her attention was her gaze rising to the over head stained glassed sky light which covered near all the ceiling, it was rounded off and the picture it formed was of a cresset moon. "I see our guest is quite taken with the scenery." It was Inutaisho's voice that brought her mind back to the present. 'Good evening lord Inutaisho." Kagome gave a curt nod in his direction.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally as he pulled out the chair for their female guest, his father had asked him to be polite to the girl, how else would act towards her? She did save his life after all even though she is human. He has never been particularly fond of the lower beings but he had good reason to be, every time in their presences they would scream and run off or try killing him, quite ridiculous he thought. Sitting across from her to his father's left she was on his right, he watched as his father summoned the servants to bring the food. Another odd thing he noticed, they never normally dinned together, perhaps once a month if that. Sesshomaru assumed it was for this priestess, they both basically owed her a debt, him for his life and his father for having his only son saved, a dinner was the least they could do. He had heard she wanted to leave as soon as possible, he wondered what her rush was but then again most priestesses weren't too thrilled to be around demons, and this girl was with a castle full of them.

He watched her a moment as she placed the cloth napkin over her lap and a tray was set before her on the overly decorative oak table; but then again being around us didn't seem to disturb her at all. A tray was then set before him as well and he eyes the food contents on his plate, half cooked roast and fruits. Looking to his father he had done started eating and so did he by popping a grape into his mouth. He watched the girl eye her own food a long moment before deciding on just taking a drink from the wine that was also placed before her. He would admit she was a interesting human, quite clean and more intelligent it seemed then most humans. His attention turned back to his own food and he brought his fork and knife up to the roast and began slicing it.

"You look ravishing this evening Lady Kagome." Inutaisho's gentle tone broke the silence. "Thank you Lord Inutaisho." Kagome answered in a meek voice, near to the point of blushing as she picked at her food, not really feeling too hungry right now but forced herself to eat some, not to insult her hosts. "You have a really lovely home Lord Inutaisho." She took a bite of her baked bread and the creamy butter melted on her tongue. "Thank you Priestess, it has been in the Inu family for generations, it is known as the palace moon and has much rich history. Perhaps Sesshomaru can enlighten you on some of it in the future." She watched the two demons golden gazes clash as if talking mentally with one another, Sesshomaru didn't seem to pleased about being volunteered for the task. "That is a nice offer my lord but I must decline, I must depart as soon as I am able." Just as she finished her sentences a large thundering rumble was heard from the above heavens and the sky released its heavy rains. Her hues rose up to the large sky light and saw lightening dance across the darkened clouds. 'Just perfect…a storm.' "Seems you won't be leaving for at least another day, perhaps two, I sense this is quite a storm ahead."

A large gush of wind seemed to confirm Inutaisho's words as it swept through the dinning hall causing the entire place to be cast in darkness after shattering of glass was heard. "Oh dear seems the far corridor window has been broken, Sesshomaru please see Lady Kagome safely to her room." Kagome would say the younger lord was rolling his eyes about now and probably cursing weak humans. She soon felt her chair being tugged back and she rose from it thinking it was her 'escort'. "This way my lady I shall return you to your room." It was a unfamiliar voice, she assumed it was a servant, but the flash of swords clashing caused her to step away from the said servant and she stumbled to find the nearest wall and push herself up against the cold stone. "Kagome do not move, we have uninvited guest." She heard Inutaisho hiss through his teeth as he seemed to be every where at once. His aura kept moving quickly from one place to another same as Sesshomaru's. Her hand came to clasp over the jewel fragment as she focused her energy to raise a barrier, the familiar pink light caressed along her skin and illuminated the room enough to see shadows dancing about the walls. She caught the silhouette of Inutaisho a moment but then it was gone the next.

A sigh came to her lips as she focused on her measly barrier which she knew she could only hold up for five minutes maybe ten. She followed the aura's of the demons as they sped from one side of the room to the next, metal against metal could be heard as several blades connected and sparks showered through the air. She cursed herself for being weak and made a mental note to get more training once she returned to her own time…if she managed to get back. She soon found herself staring into fierce golden hues, Sesshomaru had startled her from thought as for some reason he now seemed to loom over her. "Lower your barrier miko." For some reason she actually followed his order instead of protesting, this moment in time, this is the Sesshomaru she knew, the one to take charge and seem fearless but make others fear him. Shaking her head lightly her powers faded as a clawed hand grasped about her wrist, what light she had now gone with her powers she was blind once more. Kagome felt him give a tug and she stepped closer to his form so he could guide her to where he saw fit. The shuffling of feet and weapons clanging slowly descended in the distance as he dragged her further away. Hearing a clicking sound a small sliver of light escape from the parting door and she soon found herself being shoved into the spacious room that was lit by a few dieing candles.

"Remain here until one of us come for you." His voice was harsh and unnerving as the door clicked into place, she was alone once more. Kagome wondered how the demons had stormed the castle without someone noticing, most the staff are demons and they had dozens of guards roaming the palace grounds. Her hues adjusted to the dimly lit room and as she focused on her surrounding she realized she must be in a study of some sort. On one side several books and scrolls lined the wall on a overly large book shelf and to the back of the room near a large window a grandly carved wooden desk rested. Silken tapestries lined the opposite walls and a thickly made rug rested across the floor, the rug had been weaved into a picture of a Inu at his full transformation, his white fur flowing smoothly in the wind and his piercing demonic gaze seem to stalk her. Shaking her head she walked behind the desk to stand at the window, her gaze searched the outside world, trying to make out any movement in what she assumed to the gardens. A deep sigh crossed her lips as she hoped this was not because of her, but a deep feeling that settled in her stomach told her other wise.

She prayed the Lords were alright, but then again she near wanted to scoff at her own thought of something happening to one of those stubborn mutts. If they were anything like Inuyasha nothing at all to worry about, and besides the ones who had invaded the castle hadn't had strong aura's; but then there had been several of them. She was sure by now half the guards would have been there fighting off the unwanted guests and soon she would be out of this room…she hoped. She suddenly felt a icy chill set over the room and her breath turned into the familiar foggy substance of winter. Rubbing her arms to try and rid the goosebumps which were forming on her skin she glanced around, this wasn't weather for this time of year, it was just become late fall, this felt as if it was winter. The window fogged over and the candles flickered and then went out, a unnatural feeling crept over her as she struggled to make out shapes in the darkened study. Shuddering she took a unsteady breath forcing herself to be calm, there was nothing in here, it was just someone left a window open some where… Kagome knew otherwise though, something was coming, and it wanted her.

"Tell me priestess, do you fear death?" Kagome stopped breathing as the voice pierced the silent cold. "You saved that bastard's son after I went through all the trouble to keep him poisoned." Kagome shifted at his words as she tried to find the source. "I fear nothing, and you have no right here. Poisoning a boy how low can you get?" She heard the male chuckle darkly. "Boys grow up, and that particular one will be quite dangerous. You have foiled my plans which now I have to find another way to destroy the whelp, but I wanted to meet the healer who rid the poison from him first, and I do see how you were able to do it being a priestess, a strong one at that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - A Bitter Enemy

Here we go chapter 8 , you all seem quite excited about this :p Thanks for the reviews, enjoy !

Kagome forced herself not to tremble as she focused on her powers, attempting to draw up the familiar barrier which once again was failing her. She cursed every fiber of her being for never being able to summon something when she needed it most. The demon's haunting whisper echoed once more. "All though a priestess, you are still quite fragile, human. I have been debating rather to kill you now or play a game. Games can be quite amusing, don't you agree?" His tone was mocking with a hint of mirth mixed in, he was really enjoying himself, she sneered and focused on his corrupted aura then. He was quite powerful, even more so he was suppressing skills. This demon was indeed dangerous, but who is he, she wondered. A known enemy of Inutaisho's, or perhaps not known at all, but yet in either case mayhap she could stall this mysterious foe.

"Depending on the game, demon." His chuckle was heard again, and this time seeming closer. "A game where your worse fears are reality and you scream for me to stop the searing pain which can be held out for so many long hours." Kagome couldn't help the unsteady breath she took, he felt so close to her, close enough to touch. "I'm not one to easily break." She bit back. "I don't assume you are, but that can change." His tone to her near a purr as she gripped the back of the overly stuffed chair which rested before her up against the desk. "You would never get the chance, Lord Inutaisho wouldn't allow it, I'm sure he is on his way here now." To herself she sounded surprisingly confident about that statement, and she hoped it would ring true soon.

Kagome shivered when the creature released a malicious laughter which caused the air to crackle with dark demonic energy. "You are amusing little miko, and as for those mutts, they are having fun playing tag with my minions. They mines well be chasing shadows, all a diversion for me to converse with you and perhaps more…" An arm encircled her waist and pulled her tightly up against an armored chest, and at that moment her powers decided to dance across her skin and connect with the limb which held her firmly. A hissing sound echoed in her ear as the male's grip vanished, her powers had given him a taste of purified energy. "I don't enjoy being touched by filth." it was her turn to mock him as she spun on toe to face the blackness. "Tell me demon who you are so I know who I purify this night." Kagome hoped her bluff would work, what she did to him was the extent of her 'purifying talents' she was lucky it surfaced when it did.

"Oh I am sure you would like to know miko, but sadly I can't fulfill such a request; besides if you were to purify me you would have done it by now, your powers are weak this evening." Kagome mentally smacked herself saying there goes that bluff as she thought of a come back. "So you caught me on that but I don't need powers to defeat the likes of you." What did she just get herself into?! Great move she told herself, her and her big mouth. "Is that so? How would you manage that feat if I may ask? You have no weapons on you, you're to say the least, helpless." He was right, what exactly was she going to try to do? She couldn't even see him. "That is for me to know, and you to find out." At this moment she was just trying to stall, praying for someone from the castle would notice this guy's aura.

She was clear across the room from the door, she doubted screaming would help her and the only weapon she could think of which was in range was the letter opener which had been visible on the desk. Taking a deep breath she leaned back on the chair her hands propping on the desk edge, she would try for the opener. "Ah miko, I don't like surprises." Kagome's fingers slowly crawled over the desk keeping her upper body propped up as she continued the conversation going to distract her new found enemy. "Aw takes all the fun out of things if you don't like surprises." Her hand soon touch the cool metal of the knife like object and gripped its handle, this might help her a bit if he tried grabbing her again. "Just like you showing up was a surprise and was able to save that mutt." She assumed he sneered at his remark. "Hey, its not my fault Lord Inutaisho basically kidnapped me to come here and see about his son."

His malicious chuckle filled the air once more. "Which lord wouldn't be desperate into trying to heal his only heir, hmm? The kingdom would be lost in the future if the only son dies, that is why it is best to have more then one child." His tone was mocking as he seemed to being inching closer again. Her skin chilled at his second approach on her form. Her fingers squeezed the letter opener until the metal bit into her flesh, it was slightly painful but, if that is what it took not to lose her only weapon then so be it. "You act as if they can't have another child from another woman." She spoke beneath her breath softly as she eyed the darkness trying to locate him. "Ah you must know very little about demons priestess, once a demon mates they will have no other. That is their instinct by nature, sounds as if you need to read up more." She suddenly felt finger tips slide over her jaw line and instinctively her hand holding the opener came up and hit the mark.

The demon let out a screech as he forcefully pulled back and Kagome kept hold of the letter opener and felt a warm liquid coat her hand, she could only guess it was blood. She had aimed for his chest but most likely had missed unfortunately. "You damn bitch I will kill you!" Is what she heard as she prepared herself for a attack at the angry words. But only silence fell for a long moment and then the door swung open allowing streams of light filter through , she felt herself trembling as her grip on the weapon tightly. The familiar voice of Sesshomaru entered her mind as she had a hand wrap about her own which held the opener, he tried tugging it away from her but she held fast. "Kagome, it is alright let it go." As if finally realizing her enemy was gone her grip slackened and a strong arm came to circle her waist. "He is gone, nothing can harm you." She was led out into candle lit hall and she felt his gaze upon her .

He searched her for injury but found none, besides the blood from the demon who had been holding her hostage in the room. What had he said to her ? Who had he been, the scent was unknown to him, perhaps his father knew, or was he just after her for that damned jewel. These questions swam through his mind as he hustled her down the hall and into his own room where he sat her on the bed. He assumed she was in half shock because she had never been this quiet since he had first met her, which was when he was still laying half unconscious on this very bed. She had been talking to him about random things while he slept on how he would get better and about her strange family.

Sesshomaru lit the lanterns which sat on his vanity so she could see better, perhaps it would calm her trembling figure. It disturbed him seeing her so dazed, and he grabbed a wash basin and cloth, she was his responsibility and he failed, she could have been killed and for that he cursed himself. His hands moved swiftly as he washed the drying blood from her hands and arms. "Kagome, do you hear me, are you alright?" He was trying to distract her from what he assumed was crossing her mind, she was still in that dark room alone with a demonic creature. "Kagome, answer me." He forced his voice to be more stern, as his father spoke to disobedient servants. As if on queue he watched her shake her head and a soft whisper escaped her lips. "What?" He sighed softly as he studied her once more as she blinked looking confused. "Are you alright?" He watched her nod as she glanced down to her hands where he could see the imprint from the letter opener that had been biting into her palm. "He is gone, Kagome. He can't hurt you."

She just nodded in agreement to his words, she was glad he had come for her, if he hadn't within another couple minutes she could have been killed. Kagome found herself suddenly grip his arm with her fingers as her gaze met his. "Who was he?" Watching give a slow shake of his head told her what she predicted, they didn't know him personally, but the demon had said it wasn't for her he had wanted Sesshomaru dead because he was the only heir to the Western lands. She took a sharp intake of breath as she closed her eyes forcing herself to concentrate, is this why she was here? To solve this mystery about him being poisoned? But someone else had to save him right? He didn't die from this he was in the future, she just cured him sooner. "Kagome, tell me what he told you." She near wanted to laugh, he sounded so serious and adult like, it was kind of creepy coming from a 14 year old boy.

"He was here to talk to me because I cured you, he is the one who wanted you dead because you were the only heir to the Western lands. He wanted to meet the miko who found the antidote to his poison. That was about it … all though he seemed quite set on hurting your father. I stabbed him when he was trying to play his 'games' with me. My miko powers are not exactly at its peak right now…She heard him sigh softly and felt his weight lift from the bed as he spoke.

"I need to speak with my father, his energy was so well secured neither of us had sensed it, but since you drew blood from him now his scent is known, and all will be searching for him. The fool will have to be on guard constantly and soon enough he will falter and when he does we shall find him." Kagome just nodded at his words as she watched him walk across sparse room. He seemed quite anxious and paced now and then from left to right before glancing to her once more. "Kagome you will sleep here tonight, this is the safest room to be in besides my father's , no one is stupid enough to enter here when knowing I don't enjoy unwanted visitors." A blush rose to her cheeks at what he implied she do, she swallowed hard and forced herself to not jump to conclusions. "Sesshomaru, my room is right next to yours, I think that is close enough to you." His piercing gaze met her own, and it was a stern near frightening look. When he said something, she knew his word was law even now when he was only 14. "You will stay here." Sighing she just gave a curt nod in response knowing not to open her mouth again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Homesick

She found herself in Sesshomaru's bed, she was too tired to even fight about where she slept. She just wanted to go home, she felt herself starting to be homesick, and this place was far from her time. She had assumed it was around midnight, the Moon light was casting across her bed causing her black hair to shimmer in the pale rays. Kagome found herself looking through the silken tapestries which parted slightly allowing the darkened outside world to be seen. A soft sigh crossed her lips as she gazed into the darkness, her fingers slid over the silky material of her gown which she had been given to sleep in. She could feel the aura of Sesshomaru as he walked the corridors within the castle walls, he was so different from his future self. In the future he wanted her dead and now he was protecting her, how ironic is that? Shaking her head to clear it, she sat and leaned against the headboard. This all was becoming quite unbearable, she felt alone and vulnerable. Kagome slid over the bed's edge, her feet touched the cool floor. A shiver ran up her spine as she stood; the gown brushed the top of her foot causing a light smile to cross her lips as the soft material tickled her skin.

Sleep seemed to be a myth to her right now, all though her body ached for the unconscious darkness, it did not come. She moved gracefully to the balcony door, her steps were light and slow as her hand placed on the cold handle. The door creaked open revealing the cool night air across her skin, the breeze caressed through her tresses. Her gaze moved up to the clear midnight sky, the stars looked like sparkling diamonds which winked down at her presence. Late fall seemed to be rapidly turning into winter, which meant her journey would be even more complicated, this was not looking good; she didn't want to spend six months in this time, she needed to return home now. "Why don't you sleep miko?" The familiar voice startled her but she didn't allow it to show as her fingers lightly tightened on the railing of the balcony. Kagome's gaze moved to the younger lord of the west , he looked far less threatening now then in the future but as she told herself many times over the last couple days, he was still just as dangerous. "I'm not tired." She gave a shrug, trying to convince herself even more then him that her words were true. "Does something trouble you?" His voice was a smooth and cold as ice, matching his normal demeanor she noted.

Sesshomaru searched the surrounding area which laid below cloaked in darkness which he could easily see through. His hands clasped behind his back as he waited for her response. "I miss my home." He heard her state simply. "I don't belong here, and I am not use to such…accommodations." He inhaled slowly considering her words. "I see, and where do you normally reside?" He heard the soft sigh which escaped her body as her weight shifted from one foot to the other. "Far from here, Lord Sesshomaru." He felt her gaze on him as he pondered a long moment, him and his father owed this human a debt and he would repay it, perhaps this is how he should do so, by returning her home. "Miko, I have a proposition for you. I could escort you to your land so you can return safely since I do hold a debt to you for healing me." He turned his head to meet her gaze. He watched her raise a slender brow to him and then look back over the darkness.

"It is more complicated then taking me to travel across the land to get home. Not to mention winter sets in soon and I don't know if I can complete my task in time before the blizzards begin to arrive in the region." she stepped back and faced the balcony doors, the chill finally settling over her. "I don't wish to get you involved Lord Sesshomaru, and I prefer to solve my getting home situation on my own. I am a priestess after all, so not completely helpless." Kagome felt his aura move fast as he was then before her, his facial features set stubbornly and in that moment he reminded her of Inuyasha…his golden eyes flickering, questioningly at her as it brought her back to a memory of when Inuyasha had near frightened her with his stare. Her hand reached up slowly she wasn't really remembering it was Sesshomaru before her but more of her half demon companion, being lost in Sesshomaru's gaze but she quickly stopped herself and shook her head.

He raised a slender silver brow at her action as she studied her face, she had been remembering something he assumed…or perhaps someone he reminded her of but he knew of no one in this region who resembled him at all besides his father. "I will not let you roam alone across the lands, I would rather travel with you to aid you in your journey, I owe you a debt and would like to repay it." He caught her wrist as she went to step by him and he caught her gaze once more. He was curious now on what she had been thinking of when looking at him a moment ago. "What was on your mind Kagome?" He watched a blush lightly stain her cheeks as she looked away from him. "You just reminded me of someone who is waiting for me back home…and I don't want you coming with me, it is a lot of trouble and not near worth going through for being healed by me. All I request is a bow and arrows, along with some supplies. That is all I ask for in return for helping you get better."

She glanced down on his hold on her, his sharp claws lightly resting over her skin. Claws that could easily kill were so gentle now…the thought in a way disturbed her along with the thought that she was altering the past which could affect the future with her companions. He watched his hand fall away as she heard his cool voice break the night once more. "We shall discuss this more on the morrow. As of now you should try to sleep, otherwise you will be no use in any way." At that he was gone with the slight breeze which caressed her flesh, it was near frightful on how fast he could move, even at his age, he was training well. Kagome knew he was not far away his aura still lingering around as she moved back into the room and clasped on the bed. Sleep wouldn't come she knew, only nightmares would come to her as they have last couple nights. Especially now since her earlier demon episode, she wasn't safe nor was anyone in this castle with her around. She was decided on her plan, she would sneak out tomorrow night and hide her scent with her barriers, It was her only way to protect everyone in this time and the next. Closing her eyes she let her mind run over her plans, this was the only way and she was settled on it.

Morning came soon and her whole body felt heavy as she dressed and exited the room heading down stairs. Servants bustled about, it was still barely just over dawn and she wandered about the main hall and found a exit into the court yard. Inhaling sharply she focused her energy to discover all the auras in the area, she ran across Sesshomaru's as it rose and fell quickly. She assumed he must be practicing somewhere around here from all the constant changes in his energy. She suddenly dropped her search as she felt the drain in her body. This wasn't good and she was suppose to make her grand escape tonight, shaking her head she forced herself to regain her posture. If she wasn't careful she would end up making herself sick. Before she had the chance to continue her search she found Sesshomaru standing before her, his sword drawn and propped over his shoulder as he glanced over her.

"Good morning Lady Kagome you have risen early." She got a good grip on herself before returning the greeting. "Good morning to you as well Lord Sesshomaru, see you have been training." She stated as she glanced over him in return from him doing so to her. "You should get your morning meal, you look a bit weary." She smoothed a invisible wrinkle from her gown near her hip trying to distract him from observing her appearance because if he deemed her ill in any form she had a feeling he would watch her like a hawk with its prey. "I will, they have not laid the table yet." She went to walk off but his voice stopped her in her tracks. "Join me in training then Kagome?" Never sparred a priestess before, perhaps it will be interesting. I will go easy on you if you like, can even have your bow."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Sparring a Lord

She shifted her feet a bit nervously as she tried to think of an answer quickly. If she said yes she would get her butt kicked considering she had very little control over her powers and if she said no he would think her a coward or think she was ill. "I accept." She stated before even realizing the words leaving her lips. The things you get yourself into girl! She mentally yelled at herself as she attempted to think how she would pull this one off. "Very well, we have a while before the meal is laid come this way." She followed his foot steps as they made a couple turns before entering a large padded building with weapons strapped along the walls. It had no main decorations, the colors were black and white of the sparse area.

Steadying herself she focused attempting to get a rise out of her powers. This was going to exhaust her if she happened to luck out and get her gifts to obey. Kagome watched him strolled to the far wall, pulling a bow and quiver filled with arrows. He came back before her swiftly and held them out to her, she accepted. "Who ever gets the first three hits in, wins. Don't worry I will go easy on you." She just nodded lightly at his words as she positioned her quiver on her back and an arrow notched already. Kagome closed her eyes and reached deeply within herself attempting to stir that familiar tug of her powers.

She soon felt it rise up and crackled momentarily across her bow. She begged her powers briefly to yield to her demands for now, for just a few minutes. Opening her eyes her opponent now stood across the room, casually watching her. "I'm ready." She stated quietly, knowing she would never be ready to face this particular demon alone. Pulling her string tight Kagome watched as a grin came to his lips, his claw hand flexing. She felt a surge of slight fear race through her and at that moment her powers surfaced ,weaving with the string at her finger tips. She aimed sharply at his shoulder not to wound him deeply if it happened to hit by some off chance.

He raised a slender brow at the female before him as she aimed at him, he had also noticed the spark in her aura from her powers increasing. Studying her posture he made mental notes about every way she moved. She suddenly let the arrow fly and It sped toward him in a hurry as he watched the tip take on a purple hue of purification. He quickly side stepped the attack and raced towards her with demonic speed, but he noticed her energy rose once more, as he went to swipe the bow from her, his claws came in contact with potent electrical energy which formed a barrier about her. He hurriedly pulled back to avoid injury as he summoned his poison acid as he plunged his hand threw her shield.

Kagome gasped as she stepped back out of his reach as her barrier regenerated and she called forth her powers on a stronger level. Her hands began to glow a light pink , she was one step from being panicked. She was seeing this Sesshomaru as the future one, and she was honestly fearing him now as her mind registered him as a threat. He approached her once more with unnatural speed baring his poison again. Her hands came up in defense the light illuminating from her finger tips and shot out at him in a rush of pure energy.

His eyes widened slightly at the unexpected attack from the girl and he quickly veered away from it's path but it still caught the edge of his sleeve which burned the silky material away in a instant. She didn't seem herself, that was a fatal assault that she applied just then. His gaze rested on her analyzing, she was fearing him and her instincts took over, but why was she afraid so much of himself, he never would harm her. Sesshomaru watched her shield suddenly shatter and her aura dimmed back to its normal hue, her pure energy no where in sight.

Kagome felt so weak suddenly, she couldn't hold her ground anymore, her powers had abandoned her. She attempted to remain standing she couldn't clasp it would ruin her plans. With her remaining strength she acted as if everything was normal with her as she glanced over him reminding herself this was just a boy. "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, I put too much force behind it." She said trying to cover her tracks. "I see." He replied as the bell sounded in the distance announcing meal time. Mentally sighing she was relieved, saved by the bell. "I suppose we should go." She said hurriedly wanting to avoid more fighting.

"I suppose so, although I think I should change now. I will see you there Kagome." She nodded at his words as she watched him slowly make his exit once he was out of sight and agreed with herself he was good ways off she fell to her knees gasping out. She felt so numb, her hands began to shake uncontrollably. She hadn't been able to call her energy forth like that in years since she first met Inuyasha, but then again her fear had fed it then as well. She shook her head as she attempted to force herself to stand, but failed. Her powers had stripped her of what strength she had left earlier and now she couldn't even walk, what was she to do. Shaking her head to clear it of distressing thoughts she closed her eyes and focused attempting to draw a bit of her power back up to get her back to her chamber at least.

Kagome tried to coax it up from the depths of her soul as it lashed at her in defiance and unwillingness to rise. She forced a small portion of it to bend to her demand as it rose up and swiftly wove throughout her body giving her much needed energy. She sighed in relief as she stood and quickly took off running towards the entrance of the court yard knowing this wasn't going to last long. It was in sight as she began to skid to a stop and slowly enter the palace as if nothing was amiss. Everyone was too busy hurrying about taking their places at the tables or laying food out as she quietly snuck by the lot of them. Being about half way up the staircase she hesitated briefly as she felt her powers waiver, not wanting to take the risk anymore she took a couple more stairs slowly before hiking her dress slightly and running up the remaining way onto the second floor.

Once there she took a deep breath as she urged herself to her room down the corridor and walked by Sesshomaru's room in a hurry as her hand reached her door handle and opened it. Once inside she closed the large oak door and leaned upon it, as her energy clasped once more and her exhausted body slid down to sitting. Her gaze moved to the joining door between their rooms as she prayed he wouldn't enter. Maybe she had lucked out and he had done rejoined the others on the bottom floor. She didn't even have the strength to focus on him to see where he was. Willing the last of her energy she made her way onto the bed and plopped down across it on her back. No more her body was protesting, it refused to move another inch from this spot.

Sesshomaru re-strapped his sword to his waist as he glanced in his long length mirror that his attire was correctly fitting his form. He also wondered what Kagome had returned to her room for but he wasn't going in there in fear she may be unclothed for some reason. He shrugged the whole topic off before making his way back down stairs and finding his father at the head table boasting about one of his past battles. "Ha, Sesshomaru my son, how was practice?" The golden eyes of the two demons clashed briefly. "It was fine father, Lady Kagome was so kind to spar me for a while as well." Inutaisho raised a sliver brow at his son. "Where is the priestess Sesshomaru?" He sat next to his father before answering. "She is in her room, I don't know what she is occupied with." Sesshomaru eyed the food laid across the table before him, it not too tempting to any of his senses. "I hope you didn't harm the girl Sesshomaru, you know she is only human."

"I know father, I didn't harm her at all. I think she is just washing up perhaps." If she didn't come down soon he would go and check on her. He sighed mentally as he brought one of the strips of meat up to his lips. The girl known as Kagome was intriguing him to no end. Where did she come from and what journey did she speak of besides of that stone she wore and guarded as if it was her life.

_Alright there you go, another two chapters and I know I am taking forever as usual but busy person on this side. And I have no clue when I will update my other story sorry folks will do so as soon as possible but this is more popular story so hold your shorts if you fans of What Death can not take. Later R&R =)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Her breathing labored as she laid there staring at the ceiling knowing this is what lack of sleep did to her. She sighed as her eyes closed momentarily wishing beyond everything she would open her eyes and be looking at her ceiling back at her family shrine. A raw demonic energy suddenly shadowed over her own pure aura. As she opened her eyes a cold hand clamped roughly over her mouth. She panicked then, struggling as she tried prying the offensive appendage away but failed as she felt herself being pulled from the bed forcefully up against a solid form which another arm held her securely in place trapping her arms. The room was dark as it had been a couple nights ago in the study but wasn't the same evil aura as before. "Milord will be pleased with your capture wench…" The voice was harsh and raspy as if hadn't been used in years.

She felt her feet leave the floor beneath her and she attempted to free herself by kicking her feet against the demon's shins. Kagome tried to scream but only muffled sounds made it through the icy hand which rested over her mouth . Both figures then stilled at hearing a knock on the door and the voice of a certain young dog demon. "Lady Kagome are you alright?" With what strength she could summon she thrashed about and screeched beneath the palm. The demon's grasped tightened further. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice came again through the door. Shifting Kagome made her final effort as she swung her legs out reaching for night stand near the table and within a moment the small piece of furniture toppled over with a clunk. The door swung open illuminating the room as she heard Sesshomaru give a light growl, now knowing a creature was with her.

Kagome heard the string of curses she heard from the demonic presence behind her. His grip was soon absent from her body as she fell to her knees. She felt Sesshomaru move with speed chasing after the creature determined to strike it down with his poison claws. It dodged twice before The dog demon lunged forcefully predicting the other male's next move which caused him to clasp to the ground growling viciously in warning attempting to strike fear in the boy, but Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes upon the filthy being before him. The intruder growled once more and quickly faded into the floor and reappeared behind the female in the room as he brought his claws up to her delicate throat threateningly. She found herself holding her breath once more as she was taken captive by the fiend lurking behind her. Sesshomaru hesitated as he caught Kagome's gaze momentarily before she closed her eyes.

Kagome was letting fear set in and she was trying not to panic now of all times but it wasn't working, she then began to feel a very hot substance forming in her chest and was building rapidly. She gasped suddenly and her eyes flew open revealing the pinkish purple tint of her gaze as her pure energy came in a rush over the entire room purifying the creature holding onto her. The scream was gurgling as she was free of the beast and the remaining purification spell retracted not harming Sesshomaru at all, he only felt the warm sensations of caresses across his figure. He could only gape at the woman before him as the last of the blinding light receded in the depths of her body and as her eyes closed her form began to fall to the floor but his speed allowed him to catch her with grace. He moved her over to the bed and placed her over the soft quilts and pillows, searching for injury on her.

Sesshomaru found none and stepped back , but as he did so Inutaisho seemed to appear, guards a few steps behind him. "Sesshomaru, what in the seven hells was that blast of purification? I could feel my skin tingling half way across the castle." The elder Lord's eyes fell upon the miko who was unconscious across the bed. "There was a demon, and Kagome's powers responded erratically." Sesshomaru stated in almost a whisper still eyeing the female before them. She was defiantly becoming more of an odd priestess to him every day. Inutaisho excused the guards who seemed glad to shuffle away from the unconscious miko incase her powers rose again as he pulled the blankets over the female whose breathing was shallow and heart beat steady but faint.

"You are lucky Sesshomaru , she has control over her abilities to know who is friend and foe. She could have killed you otherwise We must do something about this mystery demon who now wants the girl and wanted you dead. She is in danger in our own castle for these creatures have cloaking devices so thick not even demonic senses can pick them up until they decide to make themselves known." Sesshomaru heard his father sigh after finishing his statement. "Kagome is in one of the most guarded estates in all the lands and we can't even keep her from harm." There was a heavy pause. "I think she will be safer out of here and constantly moving out there. She said she wanted to her home area and she has other things to tend to. I think it is time she takes her leave and you go with her son."

Another silence stretched momentarily before he responded.

"Lady Kagome had told me she had no desire for me to assist her in getting home, she was determined it was complicated task to return to her home land. I don't think its wise to fight her own that one father." Sesshomaru glanced to his elder, his eyes finally leaving the female. "I do not wish her in harms way, but I feel I will fight to hell and back to try and convince her otherwise to allow me to travel with her." He heard his father sigh in frustration and reached a hand up to ruffle his son's hair. "For now we can leave Myru to guard her, being female she can remain with Kagome at all times without much discomfort from the girl." The young prince just nodded in slight agreement with hearing his father's words. Both male's then turned from the bed and strolled to the doorway, both their minds wondering and plotting on strategies for what they seemed to be up against.

Kagome sat up with a groan, as the morning light made its way through the folds of the tapestries which rested over her balcony's doors. Her hand moved to her head in grogginess as she felt the constant pounding of her heart beat within her temples. As she sat there trying to recall what happened to cause such pain to her senses , she soon remembered the demon and Sesshomaru but not what happened after. Giving a exhausted 'ugh' she slid her form from the bed and stood with slightly dizziness. She was still alive, she didn't remember Sesshomaru dying last night, so she hoped he was fine and not injured over her. "Morning Milady." The unfamiliar female voice broke her concentration on the task at hand of getting to the wash basin. Kagome's gaze met a young woman who long sky blue hair and deep pinkish eyes which watched her in amusement she assumed. "I'm Myru, your guard and assistant from now on." Kagome gave another mental 'ugh' at hearing this, making her life even more complicated now.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey folks I'm back! Well temporary xD Just always busy but least I've updated right? Well here is chapter 12 for this one and I have also updated What Death can not take, after this update don't know when I will update again, it's a long haul but if ya'll luck out I might do it again in a couple weeks. Actually Kagome's frustration and feelings quite often reflect my own cause my life is so freaking hectic one thing after another its exhausting! Also have this really kind of new idea fresh that haven't ever ran across for another Sesshy/kags fic although I know already have two started I think I will write a long first chapter for my new idea and post it and see if I get any hits. Any way here I am rambling on! Chapter 12 batter up!

"Myru?" Kagome questioned eyeing the female who didn't look much older then herself. _Ack! this only complicated things more so! Escaping tonight just got ten times harder with being 'babysat' . _"Yes, I'm Myru." Kagome sighed mentally at the news of now having a personal guard and keeper, this was ridiculous this whole bloody mess she was in. How come she seemed to be the only one who had to be man handled from time to time, task to task on this whole forsaken planet. _How to do this, how to manage her escape with this new obstacle now posted to be glued at her side night and day she assumed. _The idea clicked like a light bulb illuminating a room with its heavy glow. To brew a herbal concoction which would knock the female before her out for a few hours. This wasn't going to stop her, she had to get moving and soon. The winter weather would soon come to wrap its greedy hands upon the land and make travel difficult. Kagome knew she would rather have a good head start before having to fend off the elements.

"So I am guessing Myru , the Inu lords decided this?" The woman gave a nod of her head casually her, as her frame continued to lean on wall in a bored manner. Kagome took a deep breath and moved to the wash basin and brought the cloth to the water dipping it into the cool liquid and brought it to her face and began scrubbing. She would get out of here, if it was the last thing she did. She had a task to continue and this new era and a younger demon lord wouldn't stop her. Squaring her shoulders she took a deep breath and turned back to the new female companion whose gaze was staring aimlessly out the window in thought. "Myru, what exactly are your orders?" Kagome watched the demon look back to her before speaking. " I am to watch over you when neither of the lords are with you, and also aid you in anyway you need it. I am a trained soldier but also use to be of service of Master Inutaisho former mate, so I am quite in knowledge of feminine routine of higher ladies."

"So does that mean you have to hang in my room all the time?" She watched the youkai raise a delicate brow in question before responding. "I am to be within five yards of you at all times, that was my order, but I can remain outside your door while you dress and have other company, but you are not to be alone." The statement sounded final and a bit harsh as if she was repeating the tone of her lord. Kagome then just gave a curt nod as she processed the words of the other occupant of the room. "Well um…" Kagome started but then trailed off a moment. " I am in need of a bath and to change…" Kagome then reached for the other kimono that she had been given. "Very well I shall bring you to the hot spring which the guests use while they are here." Sighing the miko knew she couldn't take her bathing supplies with her considering the odd looks and explantions that she would have to give so she settled for just taking the kimono with her. The elder female led her out the room and down the hall and with several twists and turns , and a staircase later they arrived at a pair of large oak doors which had the carvings of weeping cherry trees in mid bloom in midst of a garden. Kagome marveled at the art work for a moment before the youkai shoved the doors open enough for them to slip through and Kagome once again found her breath caught in her throat as a large hot spring was set before her and steam left a fog over the area.

The walls were covered in odd smoothing scenes of rolling green hills and what she would have once called mythical creatures but were all too real in this era. She stayed in awe a moment before moving further into the room and towards the source of heat and bubbling waters which stretched most the room. She was slightly relieved to find a large selection of oils and crudely made soaps of this era which only the rich had the luxury to afford. They were laid out along the side of the hot spring along with a couple large piles of different sized clothes which she assumed for drying. Not wasting anymore time on searching the area with her gaze, soon stripped and dived in as she noticed her guard had lingered near the doors so she was alone some what for the time being. Allowing herself to some what rest and relax in the warm waters for a few moments she let a sigh cross her lips , she knew she couldn't loiter to long for she had much to do still before attempting her escape in the late hours of the night to come.

After a few minutes of being motionless in the water Kagome then began scrubbing and washing herself clean by using the odd soap shapes before bringing one of the scented oils to massage over her upper body and hair. After being satisfied with her current condition she pulled herself from the spring and grabbed one of the thick cloths , bringing it over her damp figure to dry herself as much as possible before pulling on the kimono which she had left near the other edge. She soon walked back to her protector who waited patiently at the doors. "I suppose I am ready to go back to my room Myru, I would still like to have a talk with one of the Inu lords." Myru glanced over to the miko briefly before exiting back into the corridor and heard the girl on her heels soon enough. "I shall relay the message next I see one of the lords." The elder female stated while leading Kagome back to her room. Once there Kagome was able to shoo Myru to stay outside for now while she hurriedly stuffed her overly worn yellow travel bag and stashed it beneath the bed once more. She then set to mixing and grounding several herbs together which would lure the demon who was on guard by her door to sleep soundly a while, although she still plotted on how to administer the powdery substance to the female demon later tonight.

Kagome wasn't worried about nourishment for she still had most her supplies from her own time so she should be good to go. She had done decided that she would use her rope in her bag to lower herself to the ground from her balcony , it seemed more logical to do so then try to navigate around the palace walls which seemed to her like a large maze. A sudden knock came to her ears as she then hurriedly shoved the herbal vials back into there places and stashed the concoction she had made up. "Come in." She stated softly as she turned to face the door, leaning upon the vanity. Sesshomaru stepped in and their gazes met briefly. She couldn't help but notice the difference between the younger Sesshomaru and the one in Inuyasha's time. This one had a bit more emotion then the elder one , but the cold stoic behavior he would soon develop was already noticeable.

His smooth tone broke her thoughts. "You wanted a audience with myself?" Kagome just gave a nod to his question. "Have you asked your father about my departure? My services are no longer required here and as I have mentioned before I have else where to be." She watched as he strolled over the window to view the court yard below which bustled with activity. "I have Lady Kagome, and he declines that you leave the grounds without a proper escort to take you where you need." Kagome scrunched her nose in annoyance and at the given title to her name, neither suited her liking. "I am able to go alone and tend to myself." She spoke back a bit forcefully.

"It is my father's word and his word is law here, you are a miko but we are in debt to you for your services and we do not wish you in harms way, so until you are willing to let us assist you, I'm afraid you are to reside here." He didn't look at her until he turned on heel and walked back to the door. "If that is all Lady Kagome , I am must take my leave my father requires my presence." Kagome was biting her tongue as she just gave a curt nod as her arms crossed beneath her breasts in a frustrated gesture. He then left without another word as it seemed final she would have to escape tonight. The rest of the day was uneventful for the most part, she had her meals brought to her and the female youkai wasn't much of a conversationalist, to say the least she was bored , more of stir crazy. Nor had she seen hide or hair of the western lords. Something just didn't seem right, felt off but she didn't know what. Their auras were absent most of the day except a flicker now and then that she felt through the many stone walls. She also admitted to herself she still couldn't get a grip on the fact that the mighty Inutaisho was alive and well. Shaking her head she had to clear her mind, focus. Her next step was to put her plan in action to make Myru snooze.

She pulled the biscuit from her dinner plate which and rolled it around in the white powdery substance which was the herbal mixture. Calling Myru in the demon raised a brow at the female at her indication. "I just want you to smell this and tell me if it smells bad to you, I mean I don't need to be getting sick." Kagome hoped it would work, all the youkai had to do was inhale some of the powder and it should work at least long enough for her to get a head start. "Very well my lady." Myru took the overly large biscuit and brought it to the level of her face and took a slight sniff of the aroma. It took her but a couple of seconds to find the herbal smells which rested over the breaded item. She pulled it back the abruptly. She had no idea why herbs would be within a mixture of biscuits, she wasn't a expert on human food but did seem odd. Myru went to ask Kagome if that was normal but then she felt her mind slightly haze over. "Lady Kagome there is something …wrong with that bread…should..g..go tell my lords…" the elder female trailed off and stumbled slightly as her vision blurred. Kagome helped eased her over to the bed to sit, insisting her to do so that she would get help. The miko stayed within the room but away from the youkai who was slowly dozing.

She was glad it worked out, but she also knew Myru would be very upset once finding out what happened. _Step two…_ She mentally told herself and focused a moment, and calling forth her powers as she formed a slight barrier and then pushed it out letting the energy shatter across the room. _That should confuse all demon senses into thinking she was still there. _She silently amused. She pulled her bag, bow and arrows, and rope from beneath the bed. Strapping everything in place she then tied off the rope onto the balconies secure railing before beginning to lower herself down into the dark depths of the earth below…

**** Well I think that is the longest chapter I have wrote, I hope you enjoy and I won't update again until I get my 100 review mark come on people R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Well here sheesh, Chapter 13 I told you I would update to the ones who were QUESTIONING me. I know I go long gaps without posting sometimes but I always come back and I always update when I say I will! And thanks for R&R to all who did. Also today look for my newest story update at sometime I am finishing up on its first chapter if you want to give it a look see, and my other story should be either updated tonight or tomorrow, R&R enjoy 13!

Kagome slowly inched her way down to the soft damp grass below as she tried making out the outlines of objects and such which were in the court yard. Tugging her pack securely on her shoulders once more before she lightly sprinted to the nearest wall and threw herself up against it to conceal herself in shadow. Although she knew wouldn't help her much if a demon walked by with their superior senses. A light sigh crossed her lips which turned into a misty fog within the cold air as she decided to place a barrier about her form even though would only last about five minutes to hide all traces of herself temporary. Concentrating a long moment her pinkish purple barrier began to flicker to life around her figure as she silently thanked her companion monk who had been working with her the last few weeks to get her to summon one at will. After she was confident it would hold for the moment she began moving in quick stride to the large iron clad gates which were closed tight for the evening another heavy sigh crossed her lips as she fiddled with the lock between her fingers. _This is just grand…well of course Kagome you think they are dumb enough to leave a gate wide open saying 'come on in! _Although she then recalled Inutaisho stated something about there being a barrier over the estates which forbid anyone to cross who had ill intent. Giving a light shrug as she pushed the thoughts aside she eyed her current obstacle once more.

She then came to the conclusion that the bars of the gate had gaps between them although looked only as if small child could fit through, but no harm in trying considering she was fairly flexible , she figured as she took her pack and arrows off and shoved them through the bars first before glancing back to the two guard posts which held at least six demons perhaps eight. Shaking her head lightly once seeing they were all preoccupied still she bent down and stuffed one leg through and turned her whole body side ways as she sucked in what stomach she had and her upper torso as she released her breath. With a bunch of wiggling and bending and shifting of her limbs reminding her of the game 'twister' she was finally able to wedge herself through the narrow opening. Once out, she glanced about quickly making sure no movement caught her attention as she picked up her belongings and replaced them on her form. Settling them over her back she then moved with quick steps into the near by wooded area making as little noise as possible knowing her barrier would soon drop leaving her exposed to many things. Kagome soon made her disappears within the darkness of the trees as she stopped momentarily.

These kimonos were killing her, not enough flexibility and leg movement prevented her from running. She considered changing into her pants and t-shirt but if she got caught she had to explain the oddity of her clothing. She continued moving through the more thickening brush of the forest she now roamed, heightening her senses and keeping the jewel fragment with a barrier over it to draw less attention was her main focus currently for she could move faster without having to keep a arrow notched every ten minutes. She cursed softly beneath her breath for each time she got snagged on a branch or other side tracking road block which was costing her precious time to get away from the range of the western estates. _The only thing that would have been helpful with someone coming with me would have been possible more speed and protection…but even so better to not draw any more attention to herself so she could get this whole era put behind her. _She gave a nod agreeing with her thoughts as she freed herself from another limb of a tree.

She couldn't drag them into it, it would change things even more so which could be harmful to everyone's future, including her own. Tugging the ankle length kimono up to her knees she began to move quicker , jumping exposed roots and fallen trees as her vision adjusted even more so to the smothering darkness. She gave herself a couple hours hopefully until Myru woke up so she least had a some what chance especially if she put another barrier up pretty soon to hide her scent for a good distance. She knew all to well those Inu's tracked with keen senses , especially their nose. So if she stopped the trail it would least buy her more time for more distance. Glancing to the night sky which was splotched with the twinkling diamonds that mocked her. A odd thought came to mind , what would it be like to be a star, to live centuries to see everything happening in the world below, even knowing that four hundred years from now her companions were looking at the same sky as they camped. _Just wait for me guys, I will be back as soon as I can. _She echoed the words in her mind not wishing to speak them out loud in fear of jinxing herself of everything.

Kagome soon found herself in a clearing, but couldn't make much out but her hearing told her there was least a pond in the area that softly drained in a bigger body of water. She fumbled around momentarily until her feet made contact with a light splash in the cool welcoming substance. Leaning down she cupped her hands and took a mouthful of the cool liquid and swished it about her mouth tasting it to make sure it had no unusual flavors before swallowing. She calmed her slightly labored breathing and focused on rising another barrier about her form and it rose to the occasion, once satisfied with her accomplishment once more she took off in another sprint. Her gaze now and then lingering on the stars to make sure she still traveled north bound for her destination that she hoped existed, she was glad for her knowledge of astrology from one of her science classes that she was probably flunking at this very moment. A sigh crossed her lips as she brushed her hair back behind her in a frustrated gesture. _Always one thing after another …never ending and always causing more trouble for my poor pitiful excuse of a life. _She gave mental groan as she continued on her way, finally being able to avoid most of the lower limbs which caused trouble for her clothing. A sudden distant snap of a branch and near silent rustling of fallen leaves caused her movements to stop as she reached out her senses to try and locate any danger.

She then sensed it , a slight pull on the corner of her mind which indicated there was something amiss which could be a threat. Taking a slow deep breath to calm the chill which raced down her spine from being slightly scared her hands worked subconsciously as she brought her bow upfront along with a arrow as she notched it in place. _You can do this Kagome, you need to do this so you can stop being so reliant on others around you to protect you all the dang time. _She took a unsteady breath and kept moving forward her body tingling in waiting for the possible threat that lingered outside her sights. _What if its that demon from couple days ago…_ She couldn't help the thought from crossing her mind as she shivered slightly more from fear then the chill in the air. She smoothed her emotions over once more as she tried to focus on still traveling and not dally about in the area because she had other things to worry about catching her like upset demon lords, for she considered they would be once finding her gone since she disobeyed their requests for her to stay within the palace walls. She couldn't let them find her and she couldn't let anyone take the fragment from her, her goal is to stay in one piece alive, and get to the sorceress with the jewel.

A sudden gust of wind caused her focus to falter as it seemed too unnatural for her liking and the eerie voice that followed it confirmed her suspicious and her worries. "Hello miko who travels times and hunts for the pieces of the sacred jewel of four souls…" The words echoed darkly against the trees as she froze in her place. How did this creature know of such things and what was she now up against alone for the first time in a uncertain battle?

**** Dun dun dun cliffy mwhaha o.o tune in next chapter for the down fall. R&R If ya'll keep it up I might be posting once a week if I keep having gaps of time to write.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14 Here we go Thanks for reviews R&R enjoy!

She took a unsteady step back away from where she thought the source of the haunting voice was located. "Whose there?" She attempted to sound at least some what unafraid of what ever lingered in the shadows. "Did you think you were the only thing which was altered from the behavior of the well?" Taking a unsteady breath Kagome didn't recognize the voice which spoke. "My name at one time was Monaro; I am just one of the many demons whose rotting carcass was thrown so aimlessly in the well over the generations. There has been many of us, but time has been broken and so slowly we are reviving to wrack our revenge upon ones who slaughtered us! I am one of the first for many to come for I was one of the first to be thrown in around this time you walk upon now where you do not belong. I have watched you by spirit over the last few years as you so naively used the magick of the well to travel times. I just have one desire from you miko, give me the fragment of the jewel you carry so I can further aid my brothers revival!" It was a order near in a roar.

Kagome tugged the strong taunt on her bow as her hands shook slightly. Her mind digesting the new information, and now her newest enemy. She had no more time to think for she could feel the heavy energy of the demon increasing in strength. She took a deep breath and focused on the source, finally locating the offending creature under its raging aura. "As long as I live the jewel remains with me." She near shouted to the darkness and then released the arrow which spun quickly from the bow and towards the direction of her foe was located. The white light which consumed the arrow's tip lit up the entire area for a moment as it sped through the near by trees, but didn't hit the mark as she felt the enemy quickly move with unnatural speed racing toward herself now. Without second thought she brought up her familiar barrier to stop the on coming attack which made sizzling contact to her barrier with a large crash. She could now some what make out Monaro's form, he was humanoid to extent but with jagged fangs and two horns protruding his forehead as his sharp claws made another vicious swipe to try and crack the barrier._ Fine mess you have gotten yourself into this time! _She lectured herself trying to think of some sort of plan as she notched another arrow to the bow and let it fly from within the barrier and going straight through her own magick, but again missing the demon who hounded her.

She knew her barrier wouldn't last forever, but what could she do? She was probably couple miles away from the castle by now, no one else around to hear her shouts for help. "Give me the fragment miko!" It roared once more lashing at the barrier unmercifully. Kagome could feel the barrier shudder at each of the hard impacts to it from the demonic presence which loomed right outside of it. Closing her eyes tightly she focused all of her might on the barrier to keep it steady and bright, but she wasn't good with this sort of thing barely began such training to keep it up for more then a few seconds. Her life depended upon it though so she had to keep it up as long as possible no matter what. At hearing another snarl she opened her eyes now seeing the glowing orange gaze starring intently at her. Kagome swallowed a thick lump which formed in her throat as a sharp chill chased down her spine at the sight which greeting her just outside her protective shield.

"You can not stay in their forever miko, and my patience far out weighs your abilities." She heard the mocking tone of the demon's voice which caused further dread sink to her bones as she knew it was the truth he spoke so casually. _Think Kagome think! There has to be something you can do. _She felt another heavy wave of demonic energy rush her barrier which caused her to wince, her concentration faltering slightly. How could she have thought she could have accomplished this alone? _Inuyasha wasn't even born yet in this time for heavens sake, who the heck was she to call for , Sesshomaru, or even better how about their father? _She continued to watch the demon go round in round, stalking the barrier looking for the weakness within the thin sheet of purity powers. She thought of it then, close range was the only thing she had, she would drop her barrier holding one of her arrows and when getting the chance stab. She nodded agreeing with herself, she couldn't rely on everyone all the time she needed to do this on her own for once. Pulling another arrow from the satchel over her back she brought it down to her knee, a hard snap being hard as she broke it off to half its size.

She took a unsteady breath as she tucked it within the kimono sleeve which dangled about her wrist. _Now for a distraction. _Pulling a second arrow she notched it on the string and waited for perfect timing. This all had to happen within a few seconds if not less…She had to fire at him distract him long enough so she could lower the barrier without being a pin cushion for his claws. She watched how he paced with unnatural speed about the area before letting the arrow fly , he seemed bit surprised by the sudden power zooming toward him as he quickly leaped away and she dropped the barrier and fled for the trees. Not given but a couple seconds she then quickly threw herself to the ground feeling the attack coming from the behind which barely missed her head. She scrambled behind a tree then trying to gain some composure before once again tossing herself to the side as the demon gave a snarl and sliced through the large oak which soon fell to the with a thud shaking the area lightly. He lunged again at her with forced as she rolled from his range as his claws sank into the damp earth before withdrawing them.

Hearing a growl she quickly moved once more happening to be on her feet a moment before tumbling back across the area for another tree. Kagome let the piece of arrow slide down the sleeve and into her hand as she tried to stop her trembling. Her gaze shifted around as the attacks stopped suddenly, but his voice rang out to let her know he still lingered. "Last chance miko, give me the fragment or die, I have no battle with you." Kagome tried to find her voice as she bit her lower lip harshly. "The jewel stays with me, it is my responsibility." Before she could even blink he was then before her claws held hide but she didn't think, she just swiped with the arrow tip which rested within her grasp. She heard a his as she felt it made contact with something but before she could open her eyes to check he was gone. Although she then felt the blood run down from the arrow tip to her fingers as she dropped it then.

***Yes a bit short but was in a rush will add more next time dun dun to be continued R&R


	15. Chapter 15

OMG I was nominated for something _ That just a '_Wow ' _I didn't consider this story that grand or anything. Nominated for Dokuga Award or something , well that's interesting I suppose anyway Um this will probably be the last time I update my stories for a while, my classes are starting up again so not ending any of them on much of a cliffy and will make them a little longer then normal. I will try to update once maybe twice a month , if I have time will try to do more then that because been working on couple of these forever. Anyway thank you all for the reviews and if you like can go vote this story on the Dokuga thing, voting starts Friday this is the website if you want to see the other stories and such. .com/awards/currentlist Anyway thanks once again hope you enjoy.

Kagome angrily wiped the blood onto her current attire as she glanced around near fearfully hoping the demon was gone for now. _Just grand Kagome! Perfect time to pick to escape when a speed demon freak is on your tail! _She searched the area nervously as she now sort of worried over the response of certain demon lords who would probably come seeking her out soon. _Calming thoughts, calming thoughts, keep your head! _She screamed at herself mentally, she just had to continue on her way and find the nearest village. Kagome forced herself to move forward in the direction she had been traveling as she kept her senses heightened on over drive. She almost wanted to run, to flee and just find herself back in her own world, snug away from demons and creatures which haunted her waking world too viciously. How was this fair? _Normal, what is that? _Nothing had been normal to her since she stepped into the past and it was draining so heavily on her conscious. Her legs shifted to jogging so she could put more distance between her and that demon which desired the jewel fragments.

Although stumbling several times in the process she soon found herself fall right into the icy waters of a quiet river which rippled lively when she caused such a ruckus in the silent night. She broke the surface gasping out as her hands came up brushing her disheveled soaked hair from her view. "Ugh…" Kagome released the loud complaint as she cursed her humanity once more and demons for having such luck. A shiver raked her slender frame as she pulled herself from the water and drained her raven locks out as her eyes attempted to make out the shadowy figures in the distance. "Now everything is soaked! This is not my night, damn it!" She shook her head at her language but she had good reason to do so. I mean seriously , look what she is stuck in, basically hell! "What are you doing?" That was it she couldn't help the high pitched scream she released at hearing the voice behind her. She was too much on edge for this, and she went to bolt back to the woods when a strong grip was wrapped about her waist and she was pulled back a bit roughly against a solid figure. "Calm yourself, Kagome." She stilled her struggles against the strong demeanor behind her, recognizing it as Sesshomaru. She felt as his grip loosened and soon dropped from her waist. "You are thoroughly wet." He stated the obvious in his normal emotionless tone.

Kagome spun on heel and faced the young demon lord, trying to make out his features in the darkness which surrounded them. "How did…. What are you doing here!" She near shouted. "Are you trying to scare me to death? I have had enough demon issues for one night thank you very much!" She crossed her arms just beneath her breasts which served as her lower torso, and she tilted her chin up in defiance.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to raise a slender silver brow at the petite female before him who was drenched, cold, and pretty much weaponless. "I would be asking you the same question, miko. You were told to stay within the palace grounds and you did not, and further more you drugged one of our staff. I would be holding my tongue if I were you _priestess." _Kagome heard the strict, sarcastic pitch of his voice as she stayed as is , but her stiff posture slacked some what before she sparked her anger to bite back. "You were all treating me as some guest prisoner! I wanted to leave you wouldn't let me and so I acted and departed in the only way which seemed fit to let me escape. I was doing fine on my little journey before some demon was hell bent on mugging me!" She was fed up with it, she shouldn't have to deal with this, especially to this …this boy! A loud clasp of thunder which caused the ground to shudder made a small 'eek' flow from her slightly parted lips which were not quite yet done releasing her line of protests. Glancing up to the sky she saw the distant lightening dance mocking across the heavens, which she knew in some odd way was mocking her in all its powerful glory.

"Kagome this is no time for such a discussion, the weather is growing for the worst and I know of a set of cavern caves near by, which is where we shall retire to now." She wasn't allowed to argue nor get a single word in for that matter as she was swept into his arms for the second time in the last ten minutes and carried off in a white blur. It Was not more then thirty seconds and she found herself placed onto her feet again, this time on solid stone flooring. As soon as she tried to glanced about her new environment a heavy wind whipped into the cave and wrapped its cold grip upon Kagome's already chilled flesh as the rain on queue let out in steady sheets upon the awaiting earth. She soon heard the pattering noise of steady rain drops lesson as a grinding, sliding of two rocks together blocked the entrance. "Sesshomaru?" She questioned nervously, wondering if the demon closed her in alone. "I'm closing the entranced to prevent rain and wind entering our current housing." He answered as if reading her thoughts and she just gave a light "Oh." In return to his response. His strong aura was soon close enough to reach out and touch him once more. "What were you implying when you spoke of another demon?" He broke the silence between them out of curiosity of her previous statement.

"Well um…" Kagome fiddled with the ends of her damp hair as her gaze feel to the direction of the floor. "There was this demon in the woods and he attacked me over the jewel fragment I carry and yeah…" She trailed off still not looking up to the young male as she swore she heard him sigh ever so softly. "Kagome, I am going with you on this task of yours to return you to your home land. My family owe a debt to you for my life and we always repay our debts, its Inu tradition. So in my debt , I shall be your escort to where ever you need to journey to on this escapade of yours until you reach where you wish to be. So until such time you will be within my senses at all times, for your own safety." He cut his lengthy proclamation off as they returned to silence for a few moments. "You do not understand Lord Sesshomaru, me being in this whole area could cause a type of chaos." She couldn't tell him and wouldn't, she didn't wish to change things or alter them in a harmful way which could mean her future's own change in perhaps a dreadful way. She had to now avoid the soon to be ruthless killer who would be known as the ruler of the western domain.

"If you do not accept my terms, I will simply drag you back unwilling once more to my father's palace, and there you can remain until your dieing days." He seriously laid out his bluff knowing he wouldn't do so to the female but he hoped he could settle this once and for all and be done. He just wanted her back to her own land and so he could go back to a similar schedule of a what he had before he took ill. "For now miko, it is time to rest. You should get out of those wet clothing." Kagome once more fidgeted as she knew he was right and dropped the pack from her shoulders and dug around within it glad it was some what water proof as her fingers felt and pulled out one of the silk kimono's which rested at the bottom, all the items deeper down seemed dry and safe. "Um Sesshomaru could you…" But before she finished she felt his aura move away and heard as he had turned on heel to depart a ways off. "She fought with the ties of her clothing but soon worked them off and redressed which caused her to feel slightly better. Reaching within the bag once more she felt around for the familiar material of one of the blankets she carried about and tugged it out , relieved it was also dry as she draped it about her form trying to chase the coldness away.

Kagome wasn't left long in that pose as she felt Sesshomaru sleek back to her and bring her smaller body to his slightly larger one and then lazily and none to gracefully fall back onto his rear with her in his lap awkwardly. She gave a light gasp at her situation and slight jar as she landed over his. "You are cold and I need you to not fall ill while under my watch so for the night this is where you shall sleep, my core heat is much greater then yours and can rise your temperature. " She gave a overly loud frustrated sigh but gave it up and settled against his chest none to comfortably but after a while a exhausted sleep claimed as his heavy warmth provided her some comfort.

Alright there you go chapter 15 hope you liked it R&R and thanks! BTW I am going back and editing his age he is still going to be younger then her, I am putting him as 15 which is still kidish and Kagome as 17 just so for later chapters possible other ideas I am juggling. So just wanted that clear , said and done started this story couple years ago and my view has changed over the story line since then so bare with me if that bothers you some. Also sorry for any nick picky mistakes like grammar , spelling I am normally doing this late at night so kind of half asleep but don't have time otherwise. Anyway I shall hope to update by the end of this month again after class starts and hopefully mid September. I was happy to write the chapters I did this summer and hope you all enjoyed them as I will try to keep them coming in a orderly manner. Thanks for reading and reviewing bye fans! Your writer MD-


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey all I had free time! Had whole day to myself so I wrote quite a bit for each of my stories, yay for me! . ANYWAY chapter 16 you are up! R&R enjoy!_

_He had stirred her from sleep as soon as dawn crept over the horizon and she wasn't too please about it as she drag herself to her feet trying to wake up. "Ugh its too earlier to be up…" He heard her release the whinny statement followed by a groan. With a sigh he pushed the overly large boulder from then entrance which let the early morning rays brighten the eerie cavern viciously. Kagome winced at the brightness as her vision soon adjusted to the invasion of the rising sun. "So miko what shall it be? My aid or your imprisonment for your lifespan?" Kagome let her own sigh out as she looked to him. "Not much of a choice…" She muttered softly before responding. "I will accept your help in getting me home." At that he turned and made his exit from the cave and she quickly pulled her bag on jogging after the male. "Don't think you are excused for your behavior of drugging your guard, I will think of a suitable punishment in time." Kagome rolled her eyes at his words and soon caught up to him and quickly strolled next to his side. _

"_Can we at least stop for ten minutes and get a meal, sheesh I am half starving here and I am not demon like you." Exhaling sharply he glanced to the female from the corner of her eye. "So what would you like to eat?" Her gaze shifted else where avoiding the golden orbs which rested on her now which reminded her so much of her future hanyou companion. "Um I just need a few minutes, I have food in my bag." She hesitated lightly and then saw him turn away from the corner of her eye as he stayed in that position seeming to just be surveying the area with little interest. 'Eat then." He replied flatly. Tugging her backpack off she shifted through it quickly and soon found her fingers wrap about one of her overly large breakfast bars. Kagome quickly undid the wrapper and stuffed it back to the bottom of the bag to make sure it was safely tucked away. Standing straight she stuffed a chunk of the bar into her mouth and began chewing as her gaze returned to his back as he was still in the position he had been in before, a deep sigh crossed her lips as she just assumed he was stretching his senses to look for anything out of the norm. _

_Kagome quickly finished off the bar in a rush as she glanced around sensing out with her own miko abilities out of curiosity. "We can head out now Lord Sesshomaru." Tugging her pack onto her shoulders and adjusting them she glanced up to see the sun and to figure which way was north. For now she would let the puppy follow along but eventually she would have to separate from him. She started off then in no particular rush but taking the normal pace she did with Inuyasha. "Heading North?" She heard him question as he fell into step slightly behind her. "Yep, north is where I am seeking out someone who can tell me how to get home, she is suppose to be in the Northern mountains." He stepped up and was now walking beside her. Glancing to him she sighed softly as her gaze then returned to the path ahead which was barely worn enough to follow. "Always time to change your ,mind my lord." Her voice teased lightly. "I would tell you the same thing miko. _

_The further North we travel the more demons we shall cross especially with the gem you hold. The north is basically uncharted territory because the lord who once ruled there perished recently and the son is too young to rule on his own and so much war is causing much chaos in the area, for there is no law any longer." Kagome bit her bottom lip at the new information to stop herself from screaming. This is ridiculous, one thing after another what next, will Naraku fall out of the sky demanding the jewel? _"Well…I've been faced with worse, and that's my only chance as far as I know; I must take it or never get home." It seemed perfect timing as a heavy demonic auras seeped into the atmosphere and a several dark hazy clouds lingered on the horizon. _Just figures…_ Groaning beneath her breath she reached back and unlatched her bow and arrows which were strapped to the top of her bag. She brought her weapon before her and readied it without looking, it being second nature to her now. She reached out her senses and found not one demonic presence but couple dozen, all similar to the one who had attacked her the previous night.

She heard metal against metal to her left where Sesshomaru stood; he was slowly drawing his blade which rested at his hip. "You seem to draw the most friendliest company…" She heard the sarcasm in his tone as she threw a glare at the male. "Oh I know, look who I am stuck with." She bit out as she waited a few more moments and released her arrow which whizzed toward its targets and took out several demons in its wake as the sacred energy lacing the deadly tip of the weapon. She began notching one after another at a steady pace and releasing them with her pure energy weaved onto them. The ones she missed and ranged closer Sesshomaru eagerly charged forward and met them half way and began slicing through each of his on coming opponents. She watched him momentarily and he didn't fight the same as he did in the future, he was slower, not as smooth and his movements were near awkward looking as if he was too busy focusing to keep up with what was going on around him. He looked nothing like the killing perfection of the future she knew fairly well, and it was all too weird for her.

Shaking her head slightly to clear it of all thoughts she let loose another arrow which cleared out a couple more demons which raced toward her in a angry frenzy. She then quickly dived down in a hurry seeing a set of vicious claws come swiping towards her throat which barely missed her by a couple inches. Rolling to the side in a dizzy haze she found her footing once more and rose her barrier to give herself a break for a couple minutes away from all the ruckus which lingered outside of it. "Ugh Sesshomaru come in here." Not even a second ticked by and she suddenly had the white haired demon quick stepped into her barrier where he was now safe for the time being. 'Damn…" She heard him mutter and glance around at the remaining demon which there was at least six in sight. Kagome also noticed how he panted lightly from the few demon which had given him trouble. Sighing she notched a arrow and let it fly as it destroyed another demonic presence. "We can handle the rest of these suckers Sesshomaru, they aren't that tough."

He glanced to her as he recovered his serious stature. "Let one of your arrows fly and I will charge out and finish them off, you stay here." He watched her give a humph in complaint but lifted her bow once more and let another arrow flash closely by his shoulder on purpose.

He threw a glare at her as he vanished from the barrier and flung himself into the remaining battle. Kagome watched near helplessly from within her shield as she decided to let another arrow fly and destroy a demon which charged toward the back of Sesshomaru as he fought with a overly large bear demon which swiped constantly at the young demon lord. She gasped out as she saw him unable to dodge one of the deadly claws which cut through his shoulder tearing the flesh with ease. Kagome watched as he flinched slightly at his latest wound but quickly took the opportunity to slice mercilessly through the bear with his own lengthened poison claws. He continued to maneuver about the sparse area and finished off the remaining demons with ease as his feet touch down the final time from his constant movements. Lowering her barrier she quickly shifted to his side as she heard him his through his teeth as he forced the sword back into his sheath. "Sesshomaru, here sit down." Kagome kind of hustled him over to a large stone boulder which stuck from the earth and urged him to sit. He reluctantly did so as his hand came up and applied pressure to his wound which bled profusely over his current clothing. "Take it off Sesshomaru I will wrap it up and apply my herbal mixture. He felt her tug at his top attire and he gave a light growl at her in warning. She then brought her hands to her hips and gave him a glare.

"Hey, stop being such a stubborn jerk and let me help you. Look, I know you heal fast and such but me stopping the blood flow sooner is less you have to replace." His golden gaze narrowed on her slightly but he knew she had a point and the injury was fairly bad and should be cleaned and tended to. After he gave another light rumble from his throat he shrugged off the bloodied kimono top revealing the deep gash which ran across his collar bone and upper arm. He watched her eagerly and quickly work as she rinsed the wound with water she got from her bag and then applied a thick layer of herbal sab over the injury that caused the blood flow to near stop. Her form moved over his with a roll of bandages as she went back, forth, and around his shoulder area covering it securely. "There." She finally announced admiring her handy work. He also glanced down and thought the job fairly done and figured she must have experience in such things. "Your Kimono is about ruined." She gave a tsk at it as she held it up examining the slices through it and blood covered area. Sesshomaru gave a sigh and closed his eyes briefly at the news of his attire being ruined as he then looked back to her and examined her as she returned supplies to her bag. "I can probably wash it out and patch it , if you like so you won't have to go around without a top clothing. He just gave a light nod in response as he considered and mulled over his current situation.

There you go hope you enjoyed R&R please and thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Alliance with the future enemy

After cleaning and patching his kimono Kagome and Sesshomaru set off towards the north once more in search of the sorceress which could hopefully aid her in getting home. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome started out softly. "You said the northern demon lord had been killed…when was that?" He glanced to her out of the corner of his eye. "My father spoke of it a couple days ago, it is unknown who did the deed. Why do you ask miko?" Kagome let her shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. "I had told your father there had been mercenaries I ran across who spoke of wanting to over take the Northern and Western lands…" He stopped then and raised a slender silver brow to her. "My father spoke nothing of such to me; tell me what you know."

Taking a deep breath she explained the situation she had been in when she had over heard the bits of gossip in the woods when she first came here. She heard the young demon lord give a "hmm" before speaking after a long moment. "Doesn't sound promising, although my father can handle himself if things range too far." Kagome just gave a nod and recalled what Sesshomaru's father would die of. _It wouldn't be this… _She reassured herself, it wouldn't be in any form her fault. "Kagome what troubles you?" She heard him question with little interest in his voice. "Nothing important, just this whole thing seems odd to me." He gave a light nod at her statement as they continued walking on the current path. "In a while after my wound seals over safely, we shall travel by light; its much faster then on foot." She blinked at his words and tried to figure out what by light meant but nothing came to mind.

"I fear for many things, I sense darkness looms over the horizon." Kagome whispered beneath her breath. "None of this is good, and I am worried what could come from it." He kept his steady strides as his gaze remained on what lie ahead. "My father and I shall keep things in order, and as of the northern lands we will support the young lord in whatever way we are able; but for now my task is to get you home priestess." She just gave a light nod and sighed softly.

Her fingers clutched the front of his kimono as her eyes were tightly shut against the wind which rushed by their forms. _Travel by light he said, he said nothing about being three hundred feet off the forest floor! _She whined mentally to herself as she felt his arms shift about her waist. "If you drop me I swear I will come back and haunt you!" She raised her voice slightly to counter the raging wind. "If I planned on doing so I would have as soon as we were at a reasonable distance up to kill you." He stated flatly since he was slightly annoyed about her even thinking that he would fail in keeping her safely secured in his demonic energy. Although he would admit he wasn't completely comfortable yet with this method especially traveling with another but he had a fair grip on the skill that his father introduced to him near three months ago. "How long must we fly like this?" He heard her voice which broke into his thoughts. "Until I grow tired of the method, why does heights disturb you?" He questioned with slight hint of mirth in his tone knowing since they took to the sky and how she clung to him that the female did.

"Heights do not bother me that much, I am use to traveling a fair distance off the ground although not with someone I don't know that well." Sesshomaru digested the information. "You travel by air often?" He would have raised a slender brow at her if they had been in a face to face conversation. "Not like every day but sometimes, one of my friends is a half demon and he moves so quickly that he rarely brushes the tree branches that he pushes off from so its basically the same feeling." Her reply muffled from between the wind stealing it and her face one step from hiding against his chest. "Half demon…" Kagome swore she heard him mutter the term in distain. "Nothing wrong with being half demon, although they are not as strong as a full demon, they are still powerful and besides they can not help how they are born so they should not be ridiculed for what they are." He heard the sternness in her tone and he gave a mental sigh. What she stated about them is true, but half demons are still considered tainted blood and is frowned upon by all of the higher courts of demons. "Not to mention just because they are half and not accepted by either species doesn't mean the ones who are related to them should shun them as well. Half demons for the most part have no one besides their parents who accept them, which in turn makes life all the more difficult. Very few are willing to even give them a chance, when most the time there is nothing wrong with them…they just have different blood." She protested thinking of her hanyou companion and how his life was rough.

He gave a sigh at how the subject was turning out and glanced over the terrain below. He thought this as good as any place to land for they had been traveling for near couple hours by his energy which probably lessened three or four days travel. He lowered them down to a open field and his white blinding orb faded from view. "Where are we?" She questioned as she removed herself from him and gave space between them. He studied the area briefly before answering. "Probably within a week's travel of the Northern mountains you seek." The fields which surrounded them were of a light bronze color which resembled cut wheat stems; but now that she thought on it , it was late fall after all which meant harvests. With another glance she noted the scraggly looking trees which were scrambled about the edges of the fields. "Come." She blinked as he heard the voice of the demon which would grow to wish her dead in the future, and his pitch oddly enough was very close to that of the futuristic legendary killing perfection. With a deep breath she caught up in stride with him and for several long minutes silence greeted both sides. "I wish you would tell me more of your journey miko, I could help you further in your task." Kagome glanced to him at his words. "I can't reveal much of anything besides heading to the northern mountains where I hope I can find a women who can assist me." She stated plainly in return as her gaze moved back to the front where they walked.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She returned the title to his name which was becoming habit for her now, which she didn't give much respect to his future self; but the again he never really earned it from her, they were enemies in a sense after all. He gave a 'Hn?' In reply to let her know he was listening. "Why do you dislike humans as well?" His face revealed nothing of if he was surprised or not at the question, he held his emotionless demeanor which would one day soon always be in place. "Humans are weak and fragile creatures, I do not hate them just disapprove of most of their actions. They are in a way lower then demons for we can easily slay them and they lay destruction to anything they touch."

Kagome thought on his words a moment before responding. " True, we can do quite a bit of harm to things around us , but we also care even though sometimes us humans do not see the mistakes off hand. We are still young species, haven't been around as long as your kind and other species and so we make mistakes. Even you demons started some where and I am sure even if they weren't the same mistakes the lot of you had made some sort of errors." She gave a sigh as she continued. "Yes, we are weak also but that is also a strength of ours, our emotions can be a strength and I believe even though most of the ones in our species do not get along well, that the stronger ones should always defend and protect the weak; for it is a type of duty to figure wrong from right. Like I tend to a fox demon child who is in no way my own but I care for him because I have accepted him as part of my family and so in turn I protect him because he is weaker then me at times and he is just a child; but I hope when he is older he will pass on to others the same kindness and affections I showed him." She shook her head lightly noticing she was rambling on by being on her soap box for the hundredth time.

She looked to him then and he seemed to be pondering over her words and they were once again left in silence for a while before he finally stated. "But that makes no sense, why put your life above another's when one could get you injured or even killed?" She blinked and searched briefly to form her answer in her mind. "Because Sesshomaru, they are people and creatures you care a lot about, those people you just feel are worth dying for, worth protecting no matter what, and in turn one day they will return the favor to someone they grow to feel they need to love and protect. What is life, when you have no one to share it with or to help, to laugh, cry, feel pain, glory and loss with? It isn't much of anything, and when all is said and done at the end of your lifespan what will you have to remember, to say I did this and I am proud of doing it? To be all mighty and powerful can be grand, can be helpful , can show how magnificent you can be; but what is it with no one to share it with to use all that power for good and not selfish gains. Not to just sit there and be a stone statue and merciless, and its not feeling like its your duty to do so, its doing it because you feel its right." She went quiet again and another long moment passed before he spoke his casual tone.

"Miko, what you speak of is correct in a sense, but the demon world differs much more then yours. In my world emotions are locked away from a young age because its live or be killed for the majority of the time. You must be powerful or they will walk over you, you must be cunning or they will deceive and over throw you , and you must be swift to kill or they will kill you first. We demons in a sense can learn to care for another but it is dangerous, for those we would care for are a weakness. Like mating in my world even just political mating is a weakness but in time all higher demons need to mate to pass on the heritage and title to an heir. If I was to mate it will most likely be a political alliance and I would not care for the one I am set to mate , but it would be duty to protect her and keep her in comfort within my power because she shall birth my offspring." Kagome gave a sigh at his words as once again spoke. "So you are taught not to care and to consider anyone who is weaker then you that is around you a weakness?" He just gave 'Mhm' to confirm her question before he spoke once again.

" All higher demons are suppose to be educated in such, but some of them do not reinforce it as much as they should. I, myself, strive to be close to perfect as possible to uphold my father's and my own image which is expected of me. Even at this age I have heard the rumors which were spread about me being heartless in the courts, but I do not care what others see of me for I have no interest in any of them except to keep alliances secure and wars to minimum. Even my own father has looked down on how I interact and treat others, he blames it on my mother but was not her doing but my own for I have the desire to be the best no matter what it takes; and to the ones who dally and do not take their roles seriously have only death in their future." His answer sounded kind of final but she pushed it slightly more. "They can be balanced Lord Sesshomaru. Emotions and power; you can care for others and it can be a strength, your father is an example of that. He cares for his people and you very much so, beyond just duty and look at how powerful he has reigned over the years." She stated in determination as she noticed at some point they had stopped walking. "My father is very powerful indeed but was born so and did not have to train to a extreme to be the best, I on the other hand wasn't as fortunate to gain his complete demonic powers and strength when conceived; and so in turn until I reach his level I will never be satisfied with myself nor will I allow myself to rule as my father does , for I have not earned it."

He walked ahead of her to continue their journey and she just stared at his back for several long moments as if everything about the stoic demon lord clicked into place at his words, it was a very odd feeling.

Sheesh that was a long chapter for me and I know not much action but gives good view on character's view points and where they stand in things and how they express each other , the young lord isn't as closed up now as he is in the future but is still as stern and cold. R&R thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Another demon encounter = hey all finally made it back! Here is the latest chapter and thanks for the reviews and support. I am glad you are enjoying it and I hope to post again soon depending on whats going on and remember could have errors I rarely reread through my rushed typing.

Her feet dragged as her hand came up to her lips to hide a yawn; this whole waking at dawn thing was killing her and she had never been much of a morning person to begin with. Kagome's gaze shifted to the stiff demon lord who walked a few paces ahead. It wasn't fair on how demons could go days without sleep; even the younger ones could out do humans which was just sad… and this particular one had a horrific habit of nudging her a wake at the crack of dawn, but she had no room to complain considering she liked to whine around two in the afternoon when her feet began to ache; so she would allow him to keep this habit of stirring her so early…least for a while.

A sigh escaped her lips as her heavy eye lids closed for a moment; it had been a couple days since their last run in with anything dangerous but she had a nagging feeling something was around the corner. They had made it through a forest and one creepy swamp which had critters she didn't even think were discovered in the future. What even more irked her was half the time Sesshomaru wouldn't even acknowledge her…like she was a stray dog following him around. He was the _mutt _who decided to tag along and was so set on helping her. Though Kagome had a feeling he was quite lost in thought most the time and the other half was spent keeping his senses in over drive listening to the softest of disturbances within range.

Without even realizing it she ran right smack into the solid back of the demon prince which caused her to stumble back near falling on her fanny. Pale clawed fingers gripped her upper arm to steady her momentarily. "You should mind your surroundings miko." Kagome tugged her arm from his touch at his comment. "You do enough of it for the both of us…Why did you stop?" His deep amber gaze settled on her before answering. "The atmospheric energy is unstable…something is amiss." Her attention focused now on the local area at his words, trying to sense what he was feeling, but she figured she would be unsuccessful. "You seem to attract the worst of guest." She heard him mutter beneath his breath as he returned to his pace. Kagome couldn't help but to give a _Humph _at his statement, her arms going up to rest beneath her breasts in a crossed gestured of frustration.

She waited a couple seconds before following his strides across the pasture which they currently resided in; the grass was shriveling up and shifting to the colors of fall from the latest light frosted mornings. Winter was going to kill her she knew, the kimonos she had weren't meant for the harsh cold weather which would soon rear its ugly head in a few weeks at the most. Shaking her head to clear it she knew that was the least of her problems currently, there was most likely several demons on the loose hunting her down from the well and this other demon who wanted Sesshomaru dead…or perhaps she somehow caused his appearance in the past as well but she had no clue who the black hearted scoundrel was. Without her even noticing his movements she was suddenly grabbed tucked against the chest of Sesshomaru which was becoming far too familiar for her liking and they both went diving to the ground with several rolls following. It wasn't more than a split second later a large crash and thud was heard as she opened her eyes looking to a left seeing a very large tree roots and all…which came from nowhere near here considering she hadn't seen one for good couple hours…this couldn't be a good sign…

Kagome's eyes shifted up to Sesshomaru who was narrowly looking up across the field at something which was way beyond her viewing status. Within another split second she was back on her feet except all ruffled up from the tumbling. Not having time to even look at their new enemy she was being pulled against the demon lord once more and they were soon moving at such a quick demonic speed that nothing was really visible and it made her stomach turn. _Why was he running? _She wondered to herself hoping the thoughts would distract her. She didn't count seconds but couldn't have been but a minute and they came to abrupt halt and her feet for third time returned to the ground in the last five minutes. "That is one demon I don't particular have a desire to face currently…" She saw the thin line he had formed with his lips, the closes thing to a grimace she guessed she would ever see lining Sesshomaru's perfect features. He almost looked as if he was feeling a pain that wasn't there. "Who was it?" She blurted out, her mouth moving faster than her mind which was becoming a bad habit. "Just a demon which I have had a conformation with since I was a pup…"

She blinked and raised a brow to him in question but he turned away and strolled off once more and she was left wondering what the heck just happened…and before another thought crossed her mind she was tackled once again basically and went tumbling around and it wasn't her companion; the next silly thought which came to mind which was ridiculous considering she didn't know who the heck was tackling and dragging her to the ground now was _it must be a popular trait in demons to tackle women to the ground and tumble them. _Feeling sharp points dig into her arms let her know it was demon since she hadn't opened her eyes yet because when she met contact to the ground her head was the first to feel it and she didn't feel like seeing splotches across her vision so soon. The annoyed growl she heard next though forced her to open her eyes and see a male looking down on her with piercing green eyes which glowed with a vengeance . The name though stumble from her lips without second thought… "Koga?" She blinked studying the younger face of her companion in the future which looked quite peeved for some reason and had a tight grip on her arms. The words which escaped his lips which she heard all to clearly stung. "Spending your time with human bitches now Sesshomaru?" He spat out with viciously though his gaze slightly shifted to curiousity on how she knew who he was. Kagome soon heard another growl coming from another prince across the way and within a second the weight of the wolf was gone from her form. She sat up in a hurry to find the two demons facing each other down with heating glares and within a split moment another scene came to mind of her future and it was of Inuyasha facing down a older Koga…_well both apples didn't fall far from each other_…She thought to herself as it seemed Sesshomaru had a history with Koga as Inuyasha one day would as well.

She would have actually giggled about it if it was any other circumstances but it just wasn't the time or place; another thing was these look far more serious with each other then the future Koga and Inuyasha spats…she really did have quite a bit influences on the wolf prince. She heard several growls and sneered remarks go back and forth as they now and then with their demonic speeds went at each other and paused with a few more smug comments. At that exact moment she felt it, apparently the two fools having it out didn't but she did, there was another presence around here and it was growing closer way faster then she liked…

Alright there you go another chapter up a bit short but as said Hopefully will update again soon was a bit of a turn in this story meeting Koga but makes it all more interesting for the future REVIEWS thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Within a whirl wind

See told you I would update soon as for the next chapter who knows _ R&R Enjoy! And Ya'll see my pic of sesshy I drew the young sesshy ^-^ it turned out good. I drew my other pic for my other story too go me!

Within a split moment a whirl wind of dust and small pebbles came to stand a few feet from her, the focus of the creature not on her but the two pups squabbling about, the light wind calmed and what and who came into view was a story all its own. A male looking similar to Koga in apparence but much more gruff in demeanor , and least head taller then even the Koga she knew in the future. The deep rumbling voice following on confirmed her thoughts. "Koga, Sesshomaru, this is no time for your childish spats. Son if I have to hunt you down once more over your dislike for the dog demon I will personally skin your hide to the extent you won't be able to run. She watched with slight interest as the boys immediately extracted themselves from each other.

"Yes father…" Kagome heard the childish reply from the younger Koga whom shuffled back over to his father, his gaze turned down. As if he had just noticed her existence the elder wolf demon shifted his piercing blue gaze toward her. "Human what concern do you have here?" His voice held no distaste nor much interest for her. Forcing breath into her lungs since all attention had returned to her she managed to stumble words from her lips. "I'm…trave…traveling with Lord Sesshomaru." She watched as the bushy brown brow of the male raised in a bit of curiosity. "Sesshomaru is this truth?" The wolf asked without turning his attention from her which made her even more nervous. "It is Lord Sanykon." At the answer the elder wolf raised both brows in a perplexed expression. "Your father knows of this?" Sesshomaru gave a curt nod for response and looked to Kagome , his gaze briefly scanning her.

"Where do you travel to?" Sesshomaru gave a mental sigh. He didn't want this Lord hassling him about information, he wished to just venture on with his new companion to get this over with. "Our destination is the Northern realm." Sesshomaru watched the lord ponder to himself and he didn't like the looks of this… "Koga you will join them." At that statement all three of them said at once. "What?" The Lord chuckled in amusement before replying to the trio. "You two should learn to get along and a quest will be good for you Koga, you should have the practice. Besides two young demons is better than one. Ya'll will survive whole lot easier. I'm sure Lord Intashio would agree with me on that our alliance would only be strengthened by the decision." He smirked as he turned on heel to leave the three to their own devices but his son's voice stopped him.

"Father you can't be serious about leaving me with this …this mutt and a human…it isn't logical… its" He was cut off bluntly. "You will accompany them, and you will not return until their quest is complete whatever it is, and you will bring home proof you visited the Northern lands by dropping by your cousin's kin and getting one of their furs to bring back. You are not to return till you do so, and you are to help them and not dishonor your own family." At those words the Lord of the East rose to his full stature and sped off in another whirl wind of dust and other such debris. Kagome was left mouth near agape about the new arrangements…groaning mentally she felt like banging her head against a tree to knock herself out of her misery. _Life isn't fair…fate isn't fair…_ giving a heavy sigh she manage to find her footing and glance between the two young demons who seemed to not be much more amused about the situation then she was…they were glaring at one another with stares which could kill.

"Well…" She stated softly between the two. "Looks like we are stuck with each other so we mines well attempt not to kill one another, the faster we get to the Northern Mountains the faster we can separate. So please try to be civil to one another." She turned back to the previous path they had been walking and started off, she wasn't going to dally over them. With any luck those two would start having it out again and she would be free to escape from both of the young princes. Within a few seconds though she soon found Sesshomaru in stride next to her and with a glance back she saw Koga dragging his feet a few paces behind as he grumbled. Apparently they chose family, honor, duty over petty squabbles. _Well there went that small bit of hope smashed…_ She said mentally to herself.

A couple hours the trio remained in silence and it was beginning to nag at Kagome, she was never one for silence, silence was for the dead…plenty of time to be quiet after you are six feet under. "Sesshomaru-sama how long do you think it will take on foot to reach the north from here?" She asked in a sweet innocent tone trying not to irk him in any manner. "Near half a moon if we have no interruptions, which I doubt we will be so blessed." Kagome looked back once more to see if the wolf was still with them and he was though now he was just glancing about in a bored manner. She remembered how hard it was to coax Koga to put up with anything in the future and the she recalled all too clearly him kidnapping her overseeing the jewels. She couldn't help the light giggle which escaped her lips at the thought, it was just so comical now that she thought back. Though the young Koga gave her a bit of comfort even though he didn't like her right now, perhaps he would a little bit in few days.

Returning to silence after the few words exchanged didn't help her nerves any…it was bad enough some evil demon was after Sesshomaru here but also all the creatures coming from the well…and she would still like to know what happened to her portal to begin with. That other priestess had been a bit of help but not enough on information about the issue. The many mysteries swarmed her head and she didn't have answers to any of them. She just wanted to get home, her real home, sure would be nice to see Inuyasha again, and the others but her mother was way more tempting then either of the other places. Not to mention she didn't know what she would end up changing in her future. It was bad enough interfering with Sesshomaru's life but now Koga too? She took a deep breath and released it in another sigh.

She didn't know what fate wanted from her, sure she made her fair share of mistakes but nothing to the point of having this much bad karma…She just hoped this witch or demoness …whatever who she was traveling to visit existed, otherwise she was doomed…doomed to stay here forever and never seen anyone again… No she couldn't think that right now, not for anything. She would get home, she would see everyone again, down to her fat cat who liked stealing her snacks while she wasn't looking. With a heavy heart she continued on trying not to think about the future or the past, she was determined to keep her mind on now. Her gaze landed on Sesshomaru's back which was rigid and stiff as always, but she then heard him growl lowly … "What was that comment wolf? If you have something to say speak up to where _we _all can hear." At this point they all had stopped in their tracks and Kagome looked between the two. "I had said humans are too dang slow, otherwise if it was just you and me we would be there is a couple of days at the most."

Koga spat out and threw a glare in her direction. Sesshomaru was now past her and ready to strike at the wolf for his offense to her. "Sesshomaru please don't and Koga if you are in such a blasted hurry you know your way, go on wolf boy make a run for it, you could hang around few days and return to your precious family in no time. If I had to take a wild guess your father sent you with us because of your attitude in hopes that you might get a grip!" Her voice had raised with every few words to near yelling at him and it wasn't most wisest thing to do because she heard Koga growl this time and in a blur was just about to lunge for her but was quickly interjected by Sesshomaru who hand pounced on him like a panther with its prey and so she watched the go rolling around on the ground. Each taking turns on being in lead of trying to beat the hell out of the other one. With a heavy sigh Kagome just plopped down on the ground, she was just going to let them fight it out, they would either exhaust themselves or one beat the heck out the other, though she bet on the first statement considering they were around same age and same level of skill for time being.

Darkness was beginning to fall anyway and she had no urge to be gallivanting around in the dark so she just returned her attention to her new companions in hope they would get over themselves soon.

Yeah there we go another chapter, hope you enjoyed was another twist of interest now :P Talk to ya'll later. R&R thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- The New Trio

You know just noticed its just passed the anniversary of this story, been three years. I started this story when I broke up with my ex and haven't dated since so I threw myself into writing. It kind of helped but also made me think now that been on this story long while and should work on updating more even though said that before doesn't seem to ever work -_- ; also noticed how much things have changed for me in some ways in view points on life. Anyway dedicating this chapter to all you patient fans who wait patiently and others not so patiently wanting to strangle me for not updating enough and to those who stuck with me through the last couple years on this story. Also dedicating it to the story itself and to my ex because was also around time we broke up and hope he is happier where ever he is because our relationship ended in a crashing hectic way. Anyway enough of my rambling and here is chapter 20 oh and also wanted to say don't really know how long this story is going to be but won't be much longer until little bit of romantic interest start up.

_MD_

"For the hundredth time I said I am sorry; sheesh Lord Koga, wasn't exactly my fault you got your tail stuck under that boulder in the first place, you were too busy arguing with Sesshomaru-sama over who would kill the demon and I was busy running from it!" It had been three days since the trio had gotten stuck with one another and since then had been nothing but spats between the three. They had also run into a bit of trouble with couple of ogres that they had happened to stumble across their lair…well more of Kagome who had fell into the lair but that was a tale for another day…

Kagome glanced back to a still fuming Koga who was stroking his half bald tail in the process. "Its not like the hair won't be back in a couple of days…you are a demon for goodness sake, everything goes ten times faster for ya'll." Her gaze then returned to the stiffness of Sesshomaru's shoulders which she figured was half of her fault and the another quarter because of the wolf. Giving a heavy sigh her shoulders slumped in the process and her gaze fell to feet as they took each step. Seems she always had to put up with spoiled brats and hard headed demons who couldn't get over themselves. Her life seemed to be turning into one far fetched fairy tale after another and who would have ever thought she would end up in super feudal Japan traveling with two demonic teens who couldn't get a long if their lives depended on it. They couldn't even agree where to camp at night much less who can slay a demon before it kills her. Although she doubted Koga didn't much care what happened to her how did he put it yesterday…'sorry human ass…'

Which had earned himself a smack upside the head from Sesshomaru and then Koga had tried pouncing Sesshomaru and failed and it was just a whole repeat of what went on the two days before every few hours. Though seem now Sesshomaru was attempting to ignore both figures who walked behind him.

With another sigh she imagined herself nice and comfy at a modern Tokyo Japan, no demons chasing or being immature, modern people and food, and her family. Oh how she desired it now more then anything, even though she traveled with two familiar faces they were far from comfy cozy buddies of hers. On queue she ran right smack into the solid back of a certain demon lord with a 'oof' she caught her balance and looked up to him wondering what the heck. He didn't look at her but to the west where the sun was lowering to the earth. Glancing back she saw Koga looking in same direction. "That can't be good…" she heard the wolf mutter beneath his breath. Now Kagome was the only one out of the loop here and she had to wonder what couldn't be good…but if Kouga didn't like it…most likely it wasn't in her best interest to be in the general area currently, but what could she do? Kagome tried using her miko abilities to seek out the same thing her demon comrades were sensing but to no anvil. She glanced between the two once more who remained looking to the western hemisphere like they were in a trance. Although she knew they were keeping their senses on high alert waiting to see if it was coming their way.

She was fixing to speak again to question, but Sesshomaru quickly held a claw hand up in her direction mere inches from her face to keep her silent. He didn't like it one bit this looming demonic aura was fairly large and not far off, he had no intentions on drawing attention to give it a reason to come this direction. He swore he had never had this much trouble in his life with drawing fights to himself…Since the Miko showed up it had been one thing after another. He didn't need this right now, he could feel a headache forming at his temples but what vexed him he couldn't quite pin point the species of the creature which held such a aura. His gaze shifted to the wolf who seemed just as much on edge as himself. With his demonic speed he took a quick side step towards the wolf and tugged him none too gently to discuss the matter with him. Kouga was not too thrilled by the action but kept himself in check since the current situation wasn't the safest thing in the world. Leaning very close to the wolf he began whispering. "We need to make a run for it, this is one creature we should not try to contend with, even though it seems not to be getting any closer we do not need to risk ourselves over it."

The wolf gave a humph at the Inu who stood next too him before hissing back quietly. "I ain't got to listen to you …" Glancing back in the direction of the danger though the wolf some what lost that arrogant demeanor for a moment and decided just this once the Inu mutt might be right , and they should tuck their tails and run. "Heh…fine but don't be barking no more orders at me dog breath." Kouga crossed his arms over his torso and turned in the opposite direction one step from leaving the ones who he traveled with currently. Kagome on the other hand was standing dumb struck first at the speed of Sesshomaru moving too quick to even see the next they were plotting something to where they couldn't hear and to finish it off before she got to even say a word she was suddenly be grabbed a bit harshly and pulled to Sesshomaru. The next thing she knew they were hauling their butts in the a entirely different directions way too quickly for her stomach which felt as if it got left behind.

Only thing she could do is cling to the demon who was packing her around none too gently and it wasn't a comforting feeling at all. Her eyes closed tightly so she wouldn't see the world fly by like being on a rocket car and soon enough they came and she felt her feet place on the ground once more but her footing was none to steady. She glanced around to find that they were in some blanketed forest with hardly any light to illuminate the situation. "Well this is perfect dog boy…" Kouga glanced around briefly surveying the area. Sesshomaru threw a glare at the wolf before looking around himself,, if the wolf wasn't allied with the Inu clan he would have killed the insolent jerk himself forever ago , probably when they first made contact. "Um Sesshomaru-sama …." Kagome said in near a whisper considering she didn't want any more tension between them. "Are we going to stop for the night here?" She asked not really looking at him considering she was tired of moving for the day, whole thing is ridiculous …she just wanted to go home. Suddenly a ruckus was heard in the bushes which caused all their attentions to be brought to it. Taking a step back Kagome got closer to Sesshomaru since she knew he would actually attempt to protect her. Kouga on the other hand made a 'Heh' in his normal arrogant manner and approached said bush with a determination to not be a wuss. With slightly unsteady hand he went to move the bush to discover what hid within but as he inched closer something came out of no where in a flying leap and latched onto his face . As the creature did so Kouga spun around and began cursing and hollering as he began running in near a circle trying to pry the fuzzy looking beast off his face. Kagome and Sesshomaru on the other hand just looked on as the wolf was running wild but looking close you could see the smirk that played the lips of the young Inu lord. Kagome after a moment tried to approach to help pry the odd creature off of his face. " Hold still Kouga ." Kagome finally half caught up with him and began prying on the critter which was latched on to the wolf and it seemed to be like glue , both sets of hands all at once had to give it a hard pull before it gave away and Kagome fell back with a 'oof' onto her back side. Sesshomaru was trying to keep his mask in place but the corners of his mouth were slightly twitching. Kagome held the fuzzy being on her lap now and turned it around to take a look at what caused such a ruckus , it was merely a mini bear looking thing with bright blue eyes and stubby nose with red fur. Though she noticed the claws and few other features which made this little one demonic. Although this was the little one she didn't want to see the adult she quickly stood and placed it back where it had been before turning back to the two demons who were with her . "Um I think we should get out of here, if that's the little one the parents can't be far away." As if on queue a roar was heard and Kagome stiffened . Sesshomaru just raised slender silver brow and Kouga had just been glad the thing was off his head as he continued to rub his face where it had been making sure nothing was missing. This was just turning more into a nightmare every day for her and Kagome knew it as she turned to face their newest issue…a over protective mother demonic bear thing…

_M_

There we go another chapter hope you enjoyed R&R Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Finally a little compromise

Kagome used her tweezers to quickly pluck the second claw from the shoulder of Kouga. He had taken a heavy blow from that overly large teddy bear that had deadly teeth. It had taken her near an hour to convince him to let her see and fix the wound all the while he whined and complained making excuses demons needed no healing or help. Though she figured all her nagging made him give in. Soon she washed the injury with water ,applied some herbal gooey ointment and then securely bandaged it. All her practice from last couple years paid off for wrapping injuries, with a sigh she repacked her bag knowing the only reason these two demons were in same company was solely on honor and reputation. Glancing over to Sesshomaru he had casually taken his place on the nearest tree with his arms crossed over his torso. If you didn't look twice you could mistake him as a statue considering he hadn't moved in near two hours. Kagome wondered what he thought about all the time, and today he had been the one to chase off the demonic bear.

She figured it was working on midnight considering they hadn't set camp till two hours after dark so she figured she better get some sleep while she had the chance. Pulling blankets from her bag she arranged them in the best way to get some what comfy. Within a few minutes she discovered she was more tired then she thought when it all sank in, and sleep soon snatched her unconscious.

Kouga had glanced to her a couple times while she had set up to sleep and now that she was sleeping his claw hand came to rest on his newly wrapped shoulder. "She really isn't that bad is she?" He spoke kind of low not to disturb her but knowing the Inu would hear easily; although he expect no answer. "She is a priestess after all, but an odd one." Kouga was slightly surprised that Sesshomaru had given a response and spoke once more. "Everyone has their own ways, humans are no different. Why does she travel to the Northern Mountains?" His curious nature getting the better of him. "I do not know many details myself, but she seeks a witch to help her." A low 'hmm' could be heard from Kouga as he propped himself onto the boulder near to him. "Hey, Sesshomaru been thinking and I think just this once we should attempt to get along, least till we get her where she is going. For last couple days the woman has been talking my ears off non stop but really its kind of growing on me, most my clan isn't very open like she is, you know what I mean?" He glanced over to the other demon. "Indeed and you thinking, I had been wondering what had been burning as of late." Sesshomaru couldn't help the remark that crossed his lips. Kouga glared at him but bit his tongue not to yell so she wouldn't wake up. "I'm serious you ass."

Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes to look at said wolf. "A truce of sorts. You do not aggravate me and stop being a pest, and I shall stop ….how did she say it yesterday…'egging you on'." Taking a deep breath Kouga gave a nod. "It's a truce then." Now if only he could sew his mouth shut and keep his temper in check he would be able to stick to it a whole lot easier. For the rest of the night the two canines chatted lightly waiting for the night to pass uneventfully.

_M_

"You two are making me nervous. Its been like three hours since we headed out again and ya'll haven't had it out once. What did I miss when I fell asleep?" She glanced between the two demons who were casually walking nearer to each other then she had ever seen them do. "Nothing to worry over miko." Sesshomaru was the one to answer without glancing back to her. Koga was also ahead of her. _Maybe they have grown sick of me and all my talking…soon to make a run for it while they can…well forget them I don't need them quite able to take care of myself if they want to high tail it out then good riddance! _With a glare to both of their backs she crossed her arms just beneath her breasts in a irritated manner. _ Blasted demons…_

Another hour or so went on of said silence and treatment. It was beginning to annoy the heck out of Kagome and soon enough she put on her tough face was in the middle of strolling up right between the two demons when… "Give me the sacred jewel shards." Came a cold cruel voice which echoed among the trees. "I know you have them girl, give them to me and I shall let you live." Kagome stopped in her tracks wondering how could such a demon go without being sensed, smelled, seen, something! Within a few more moments his form materialized before the trio. Kagome managed to get a sideline peek at said new enemy from looking over the shoulder of Kouga. This demon had no presence, his hair was a light green falling to his shoulders in perfect straightness, the color matching the forest leaves, his eyes as blue as the sky itself, his form was slender dressed in a formal light battle gear with two swords strapped to his waist as she noticed how he casually eyed their small group. She had a bad feeling about this demon before them, that he was one foe that shouldn't be taken lightly even though couldn't pick up a trace of him. "Last chance girl give me the shards." Kagome managed to side step the two demons and look straight at their latest issue. Kouga soon had to shove himself in the conversation. "Why can't I smell or even sense you?" A smirk slowly rose to the males face at the question. "I shall amuse you with an answer before you all perish. I am Suzunkino." He swept in a mocking bow before them before again rising to continue the conversation. "I at one time, was guardian of this forest, though I am dead recently events have occurred which allowed me to return." His sea green icy gaze soon returned to Kagome and she shivered. She knew what he spoke he was from the well. "I am unable to be detected because my energy, my scent is the very forest itself." Kagome was taken back about that statement._ How to defeat a demon that you can not even locate? _

"Enough blabber, time for you to go back to hell." Kouga was suddenly quick as lightening, even without the jewel shards in his legs he was still quite deadly even at this age. He brought his arm up to punch said newest creature but only made contact with air. Kouga spun around searching for said opponent. Sesshomaru on the other hand was attempting to figure a way to destroy said creature, brute force or attacks physically would do no good. He said he was part of the forest meaning his spirit was bound to something he was assuming. He continued to watch the wolf aimlessly attack which was good in one way and bad in another, how much patience did the forest demon have for fun and games before he came after them as well. They found out soon enough as he appeared next to Kagome. "Enjoying the show little human?" He whispered within her ear but before he could make another move Sesshomaru had tugged her to being behind his form. Sesshomaru moved to make a deadly claw attack but as soon as he raised his poison dripping nails to Suzunkino the male was quickly gone with a smirk on his face. "Hey!" Kouga shouted. "You're my opponent you bastard, stop going after them." Kouga was soon enough chasing after said demon again. "Now, now wolf pup, plenty of me to go around." He chuckled avoiding another swing from Kouga.

Suzunkino appeared across the way with plenty of distance between them. "Enough play little ones, time for you to die." Before Kouga had a word in the forest demon was upon him and blade drawn the sickening sound of flesh tearing was echoed in the area. Kouga had barely managed to side step the majority of sword but it had given a nice slice across his rib cage. Stumbling back he glared at said demon who was soon to try to attack again and Kouga avoided it. Sesshomaru knew it was time to step in. He leaned down to Kagome and whispered in her ear to were only she could know his words. "You are a miko and so use your abilities to locate the object within this forest which his soul is bound to, once you do, call out for me. It must be destroyed otherwise we will be killed all too soon. Kagome swallowed hard as she suddenly found the space empty where her demon companion had been standing, he was going to fight and left her to find some object that could be anywhere. She glanced to the three briefly only seeing blurs as they battled, but she wielded herself to go. Her feet unsteady, her brain in over drive she tried to sense anything as she ran through the area looking for anything out of the ordinary. It was very frustrating knowing they were possibly getting further injured as the seconds ticked by .

Returning to the fight Kouga and Sesshomaru were taking turns attacking and getting attacked. It hadn't taken long for Sesshomaru himself to attain a few minor injuries. Though he knew as long as this demon was distracted with them Kagome had more time to find what they needed although their luck cut suddenly short at the forest demons next words. "My, my where did the succulent human go, hmm? She is quite pretty little thing and I bet her blood taste even better." Sesshomaru was taken off guard a slight anger ticked inside his chest and at same moment Suzunkino used it to his advantaged and used his blade to slice a nice wound across the Inu's torso. With a hiss Sesshomaru went down to one knee as the searing pain sunk in. "Now since you two are not much amusement anymore, how about I pay a visit to your little human girl, hmm?" Before either of them could say a word said forest demon was gone. Kagome was in trouble, they both knew.

Kagome guessed it had been about 15 or so minutes since she had left them and her search only grew more frantic . _Come on , come on where are you at …I need to find you to save them, the one time need my powers they aren't here. _ With a frustrated sigh she near growled out and scanned the area once more as she walked. As if she noticed it then a rock, shaped oddly like a lopsided heart rested snuggly under some roots of a tree. It had a very unnatural aura hanging about its presence. She was fixing to call out for Sesshomaru when suddenly a voice stopped her dead. "Well hello little human, did you miss me? I was busy taking care of your friends back there, though don't worry we can still have a lot of fun together." She turned to face Suzunkino who was eyeing her with amusement dancing within those green depths, deadly amusement that is…

Kagome on the other hand screamed at that moment for the only being in this blasted era who would come for her for sure. "Sesshomaru!" at that moment the forest demon struck out at her and Kagome threw herself to the side barely missing the attack. _I need to get that rock…might be my only chance to live through this…though what if they are dead? _

Dun dun dun hope you enjoyed reviews are welcomes ^_^ ty


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHOR NOTE: I thank all who have supported me through reviews and I am glad up to this point you have enjoyed the story, on another note though I have had a few reviews and even more messages sent to me from people whining on how I do my writing; that I do not edit enough and blah blah blah. I wish people would read through an entire story up to the current chapters before reviewing instead of complaining at beginning chapters considering I posted at some point in like chapter 14 that I don't edit these things, I am lucky to be able to update when I do because I write these in the middle of the night 90% of the time. I have a life outside of the net and most the time its busting my butt but I always try to squeeze these things in considering I try finishing what I start and I hate other people editing my stuff because they normally screw it up. So if you can't handle my mistakes and how I set things up THEN DON'T READ IT, I have taken enough writing and English classes in college to probably be an English teacher I don't need a lecture on how to write, its not like this is school it don't have to be perfect, we are here to have fun and share stories . Secondly wanted to let anyone who don't know that I have two other stories going, both ending with Sess/Kag pairing if you are interested in those they are Lethal Engagement and Fairy tale Endings, the second one being the latest that I started like a week ago. And lastly of my announcements I wanted to clear a couple things up that I've been questioned on also. Sesshomaru is like 14 I moved his age up so it wouldn't be completely awkward when a romantic interest does start somewhat while she is in the past. Also answering someone who asked, Kouga is a little younger then Sesshomaru. Any other questions concerns ect ect let me know, I don't mind people reviewing about major mistakes but most of them are grammar which is normally easily bypassed if you are not a perfectionist.

Thank you for your time, your reviews and sorry for any delay in your reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_MD_

Chapter 22- Savior and the Forbidden falls

She was out of breath and already managed to gain two wounds along her rib cage. Kagome eyed the forest demon before her, who had long returned his sword to his sheath and only chased her with his claws, playing cat and mouse. "Come now human, don't you grow tired of hurting? I can easily remedy that , if you only stop fighting me." She only glared at him harder over his words and pulled herself to her feet again. She was working her way closer to the tree that had that blasted rock. With a set determination and a will to live she with her last bit of adrenaline rush pulled the small cutting knife that always rested in the side pocket of her bag. She infused the knife with her purity powers and waited for his next attack, as he came forward to attack her she side stepped and drove the knife into his form, though missing his heart he growled out and forced himself away from her. The knife simmering in his shoulder as it burned away at his flesh; giving herself the time she rushed over to the tree knowing her normal clumsy body soon made her face plant. Pulling herself up she began digging and reaching through the roots of the tree attempting to get the stone for all her lifes worth. "You will pay for that wretch." She heard the angered voice behind her as he pulled the knife from his shoulder with a hiss.

She heard his boots crushing the leaves beneath him as he made his way to her form. She was done for she knew it, though just as the thoughts crossed her mind her fingers grasped around the heated stone she had been seeking. "To the nether world you shall depart!" Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the pain or anything but it didn't come. She turned her head to see Kouga standing before her, side tracking the enemy. Sesshomaru was soon next to her as she watched Kouga and his foe demonic powers dance in a fight. "Where is the object?" Sesshomaru teeth were clenched as he steadied himself. Kagome had near forgotten about it as she produced the rock between fingers. Sesshomaru quickly took it as his claws began to glow with his green acidic properties. Within seconds he dug his nails deep into the stone and it shattered. They both looked on as the forest demon stopped in his tracks , a surprised look gracing his features before he dispersed into dust caught within the wind.

Kagome took a deep breath wielding herself to calm, her gaze shifted to Sesshomaru noticed the blood soaking through his clothes, the same she noticed for Kouga. Least her wounds were not too bad, barely deep.

With a sigh she pulled her bag around to the front and began digging through it. "Alright who is getting cleaned up first? Don't bother whining and complaining that demons don't need help , well your both getting it one way or another." With a groan Kouga came nearer to them and plopped down across from her. "Give the dog treatment, he is worse off even though he refuses to pass out already." Sesshomaru gave a glare at the wolf as he also settled against the tree. "Come on Sesshomaru, you know you need it." Kagome said as she began tugging his top attire off and first hand got a good look at the nasty slash across his torso. She broke out the water she carried and rinsed the wound, after several minutes she had him nice and bandaged up, her attention turning to Kouga and did the same thing to his injuries. "Um do you two mind turning the other way, I need to tend to my own injury." She heard a 'hn' and 'pft' from both demons but they turned the other way allowing her privacy. Kagome worked slowly as managed to get the priestess garb off and soon had her self bandaged as she redressed in the kimono she had been given from the palace moon staff. "Alright guys where to now?" Both demon teens looked to her over their shoulders. "We rest here till dawn, we all need to heal."

Sesshomaru spoke up first. "I'll go hunt." Piped in Kouga who was off not quite a quick as normal. "I'll gather wood, stay here miko, you are within my senses." He was soon gone as well and Kagome just blinked.

_Those two seem to be attempting to get along which is just plain weird…_ With a sigh Kagome settled further against the tree and looked to the sky, she couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha and the others were doing right now, oh how she was missing them. With a sigh she soon found Kouga stumbling in with a very large that was bigger then him slung over his back. "Alright here we go." He flung it to the ground a few feet from her and she began fumbling through her backpack for the normal supplies she cooked with. Soon Sesshomaru joined them and a fire was in the making as Kouga worked on cleaning the meal.

Within a few minutes several large chunks of meat were on a makeshift spit. Staring aimlessly in the fire Kagome could only think of how she shouldn't be here, this wasn't her time. With a deep sigh she poked at the fire with a long stick she had found. "What has you so down wench?" She knew Kouga words were teasing but she wasn't much in a mood for it. "Nothing , just thinking on how far we have to go." She shifted to leaning more loosely on the tree. "Maybe if dog boy wasn't so weak we would have been there by now. Although could carry you myself but I normally eat humans not help them." That earned a glare from a certain Inu and said Inu turned from them and looked out into the woods, by now the remaining day light was fading and darkness was beginning to consume everything within sight.

_M_

It had been two days since the forest demon, and they were still in the blasted forest. _How long do forest go anyway? Do these dang demons even know where they are at? _All these trees were driving Kagome crazy. She had nothing against nature but four days in a forest is just too much nature bonding time for her. She couldn't take it anymore, she just had to ask. "How much longer are we going to be in this forsaken forest?" Kouga couldn't help but snicker slightly at how frustrated she was getting. "Shouldn't be much longer human, another few hours should do it." Kouga answered since it seemed Sesshomaru hadn't had a interest in talking to her the last couple days. It was almost as if he was ignoring her, which was perplexing even to the wolf considering the Inu was suppose to be her watch dog.

Kouga then stopped, the familiar noise of water rushing caught his attention. "There is water near, lets stop there for a while." He announced and altered the direction they walked. The woods thickened and thinned quite suddenly and soon a large water fall came to view. It swirled and churned the water below as it cascaded down its slick sharp rocks. The water was clear and shimmering quite a bit considering not a lot of sun could reach the canopy. Kagome settled herself on a fairly large boulder which rested half way into the water's edge. She soon leaned over and filled the canteens she carried and repacked them. She couldn't help but notice this place was near enchanting. Leaning over she saw her reflection within its cold depth. Though within a instant the view changed and she saw Inuyasha calling out for her, in the familiar playback of memories. She couldn't help but be lured in by the scene which played out quickly. Before she knew it she found herself being pulled into the cold depths which soon surrounded her. The world above was fading quickly and only this pink glow which illuminated her entire sights. _What is going on? Where am I….can't breathe …what is this pain …_ Closing her eyes she tried to seek the relief but she couldn't find the familiar comfort. She found herself giving in to the darkness which wished to consume her world altogether…_just for a while shall I let myself rest…where I feel nothing…_

Alright there you go another chapter, I could make a little bet but I don't think it would be matched, I was thinking if could reach 200 review mark from different reviews in three days I would update on the third day again, but that's up to ya'll shall find out if ya'll want to go for it, other wise probably be a couple weeks until another update. Any hope you enjoyed _MD_


End file.
